Star Wars 4: Buffy and A New Hope (Complete)
by APhantasm
Summary: This is the 4th story in my Star Wars: Buffy and Dawn Series, and sequel to my Buffy and the Revenge of the Sith. You might want to read my first three stories in this series before you start on this one as some things might make more sense. A/U story set in Star Wars Universe. Takes place after BTVS Season 5 - Season Finale (The Gift), and during Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope
1. Chapter 1: Exile

**Summary**: This is the 4th story in my Star Wars: Buffy and Dawn Series, and sequel to my Buffy and the Revenge of the Sith. You might want to read my first three stories in this series before you start on this one as some things might make more sense.

A/U story set in Star Wars Universe. Takes place after BTVS Season 5 - Season Finale (The Gift), and during Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope

No Pairings.

**Disclaimer: **I will say this only once as I don't want to repeat myself every time I post a chapter. I do not own either Star Wars or Buffy. Joss Whedon owns Buffy. Star Wars is owned by George Lucas (or is it Disney now)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Exile**

**Year 1**

Buffy, Giles, Willow, Dawn and Faith step out of the portal in to the New Watcher's Council.

Buffy talked to them about what had happened on Earth in her absence.

"Well let's see. Faith had a run in with a group of bad guys, mortal. Willow went dark after Tara was killed." Giles said.

Buffy looked across the conference table at Willow, "Oh I'm sorry Wills."

Willow smiled, "Its ok, Buffy. It's been two years now. I miss her, but it's not as bad as it was."

Giles nods, "Xander actually talked Willow down. She returned with me to England to learn from the Coven. After her return to Sunnydale. The First Evil started some trouble, killed a lot of potentials, and blew up the old Watcher's Council. Then Faith found this Scythe. Willow used it to activate all Potentials as Slayers. With this mystical amulet Angel gave Faith who gave it to Spike. They managed to close the Hellmouth. Now Sunnydale is nothing more than a big sinkhole."

Buffy blinked, "Dang you guys did a lot in my absence. Ok since were telling stories. Me and Dawn found ourselves in that other dimension. We found out that Earth is actually not supposed to be in this dimension. It was shifted here by mine and Dawn's ancestor. How is not important, the shift is temporary and shortly after Dawn and I return. Earth will be shifted back. Anyways me and Dawn were trained to be Jedi, along with Dawn's adopted brother Anakin. To make a long story short, Anakin fell to the dark side and became a big bad. And that's where you guys came in."

Giles nods, "What is the Jedi. Some kind of magic user?"

Buffy laughed, "Sort of."

A week later

Buffy stepped off a plane in Los Angeles. She spotted Angel waiting and smiled.

Angel walked over to her and nodded, "Hello beloved."

Buffy smiled as she could feel his heartbeat, "How?"

Angel nods, "There was this prophecy about a vampire with a soul becoming human. I fulfilled that little prophecy and am now, human. I of course still have my vampire abilities, but I'm alive now."

Buffy smiles, "That's great Angel."

They walk out of the airport to a waiting car.

That night Angel takes Buffy to a restaurant, "Buffy I never gave up on you coming back. Now that I am human there is something I want to do. If you will have me that is." He gets out of his chair and down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

Buffy smiles and nods, "Yes!"

**Year 2**

Buffy watches as Willow moved through a kata. Buffy is obviously 8 months pregnant. "Feel the Force flow through you. It surrounds us, binds us."

Willow stopped and looked at Buffy, "So it's more than just the magic, then?"

Buffy nods, "Yes much more. Watch." Buffy turned and stretched out her hand and lifted a nearby filing cabinet. "I'm using the Force to lift that cabinet. It responds to my will. Unlike simple levitation, with the Force size matters not. I could lift a car using the Force."

Willow nods, "Master... Ack why do I have to call you that again?"

Buffy laughs, "Because you are my Padawan Learner. Just be glad I didn't have you cut your hair in the traditional Padawan style, short hair with one long braid. Who am I kidding; you've been my friend for years. It's kind of weird to me also to hear you call me Master. I will make you a deal. When were not with Dawn, you can go back to Buffy, ok. But when Dawn walks in its back to the Master business."

Willow smiles, "Thanks Buffy. Anyways when will I be ready for the next step?"

Buffy laughed, "Dawn said the same thing when she was a Padawan. She always bugged Master Windu to be allowed to undergo her trials. You're not that far in your training, yet. But we don't have the time to train you the way you should be trained. Jedi training takes years to complete. We only have a little over 2 years to complete the majority of yours in. I think we can move on to lightsaber forms though."

"That's that laser sword thing isn't it?" Willow asked.

Buffy nods, "It is." Buffy picks up a practice sword and throws it to Willow. "Engarde."

They begin working on the lightsaber forms. Buffy smiles, "Not bad Willow. You're a quick study."

Willow smiles, "Well it helps that I always excelled in school."

Buffy nods as she lunges with the practice sword, Willow blocks it. "Too bad we don't have lightsaber components, I would have you build one now."

A month later….

Angel and Dawn stand on either side of Buffy as the doctor deliver's her baby. "It's a girl."

Buffy smiles and looks up at Angel, "Padme Dawn Summers."

Angel nods in agreement, "I think that is a good name, beloved."

Dawn smiles at her niece, "Thank you, Buffy. I'm honored you would name your child after me. I'm sure Padme would be as well."

Buffy smiles and nods as she holds her baby, "I know she would."

**On Tatooine**

9 year old Aurora Skywalker stood at the rim of the Lars homestead looking at the twin suns.

Beru stepped up beside her, "Looking to see if your mom is coming, again?"

Aurora nods, "Yes. I know you and Uncle Owen say she's gone and she's not coming back. Still I would like to see her just once."

Beru nods, "I understand. Even though you never met her, you still miss her."

Aurora smiles, "Yes, Aunt Beru."

Beru laughs, "Why don't you go help your cousin and uncle, while I go start dinner."

Aurora nods and runs to where Owen and Luke are.

**Year 3 – On Earth**

Dawn watches Buffy and Willow sparring, "Willow has come far, Buffy. I wonder if it was because of the Wiccan magic giving her a foundation for her training."

Buffy nods, "It is possible. What do you think my young Padawan?"

Willow looks to Dawn, "I think Master Skywalker, may be correct. This is more than just magic as you said, Master. But I believe the magic gave me opportunity to learn it."

Buffy nods, "I believe you're correct there. That's enough for today. Why don't you go meditate for a bit? I will check on you after a while."

Willow nods, "Yes, Master." Willow leaves the room.

Buffy turns to Dawn, "How are you holding up?"

Dawn sighs, "It's been 3 years for us, Aurora would be about 15 now. I've missed so much of her growing up. I just wish I could have stayed, or brought her with me."

Buffy nods, "So do I. But she has a destiny, much as we do. Revan was right in saying she had to stay. There are only four masters left, one Padawan, and four potential Padawans. If Aurora had come with us she would not be able to fulfill her destiny. She must help Luke and Leia bring the Order in to the future. She can't do that if she is still an infant. This way she can be trained when you return. She will be your Padawan, Dawn."

Dawn nods, "Do you think I'm ready to take on a Padawan?"

Buffy smiles, "More than ready."

**Year 4**

Buffy looks at Willow, "It's time Willow. It's time to return."

Willow nods, "I will need a few things. How are we going to activate the portal? Last time it took something personal as an anchor. But you are both here so we can't open the portal the same way."

Dawn smiles, "Aurora is mine and Jacen's daughter. I will be the anchor, Willow. She is of my blood, so my blood should be able to find her."

Willow nods, "Sounds good."

That evening Willow performed her spell. When it was time Dawn cut her finger and let a drop of blood drop on to the center of the pentagram. Willow could feel the pull of blood calling to blood, "This is much stronger than before. The portal should lock on quicker than it did with Buffy and Dawn's personal items."

Suddenly a portal flashed in to existence. Buffy turned to everyone, "Willow, myself and Dawn will cross over. I don't know how long we will be gone. It could be minutes, or it could be a year or two. Angel watch after Padme. More than likely after we cross over, not sure how long though, the portal will likely cease to function as Earth shifts back in to the galaxy. Revan gave me the coordinates to where Earth is so I should be able to find you when were done with what we have to do."

Giles nods, "Good luck." He hugs the three women before they step through the portal and are gone.

Angel kisses Buffy, "Come back soon, beloved."

Buffy nods, "I intend to."


	2. Chapter 2: Droids

**Chapter 2: Droids**

Jawas lead several droids out of the Sandcrawler and line them up waiting to the owners of the nearby homestead to come to barter, two of which are Artoo-Detoo and C-3PO.

The Jawas scurry around fussing over the robots, straightening them up or brushing some dust from a dented metallic elbow.

Out of the shadows of a dingy side-building limps Owen Lars, a large burly man in his mid-fifties. As the farmer carefully inspects each robot, he is closely followed by his slump-shouldered nephew, Luke Skywalker.

Aurora comes running up beside Luke and Owen, "Uncle. Aunt Beru wanted me to remind you if you get a translator that it speaks Bocce."

Owen nods, "Yes, Aurora. I remember." He looks at Threepio, "I assume your programmed in etiquette and protocol. "

Threepio nods, "They are my primary functions."

Owen shakes his head, "I have no need for a protocol droid."

Threepio quickly replies, "Sir - not in an environment such as this - that's why I've also been programmed for over thirty secondary functions that..."

Aurora can tell her uncle is getting agitated, "Do you understand the binary language of moisture vaporators."

Owen frowns, "Aurora!"

Aurora looks down, "Sorry Uncle."

Owen nods as he turns back to Threepio, "Well?"

Threepio nods, "Vaporators! Sir - My first job was programming binary load lifter... very similar to your vaporators. You could say..."

Owen nods, "Do you speak Bocce?"

"Of course I can, sir. It's like a second language for me... I'm as fluent in Bocce..." Threepio says.

Owen nods, "All right shut up!" He turns to a Jawa. "I'll take this one, and that R2 unit the red one."

Threepio nods, "Shutting up, sir."

Owen turns to Luke, "Luke, Aurora, take these two over to the garage, will you? I want both of you to have both of them cleaned up before dinner."

Luke sighs, "But we were going into Toshi Station to pick up some power converters..."

Owen shakes his head, "Both of you can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Now come on, get to it!"

Luke nods, "All right, come on! And the red one, come on. Well, come on, Red, let's go."

Aurora sighs, "I wish mom would come for me someday." She blanches, "Sorry Luke, I forget sometimes that both of your parents are gone."

Luke ruffles Aurora's hair, "Its ok, Aurora. Hey at least we got each other."

Aurora smiles.

As the Jawas start to lead the three remaining robots back into the Sandcrawler, Artoo lets out a pathetic little beep and starts after his old friend Threepio. He is restrained by a slimy Jawa, who zaps him with a control box.

Owen is negotiating with the head Jawa. Luke and the two robots start off for the garage when a plate pops off the head of the red astro-droid's head plate and it sparks wildly.

Luke shakes his head, "Uncle Owen..."

Owen turns and looks at Luke and Aurora, "Yeah?"

Luke motions to the red R2 unit, "This R2 unit has a bad motivator. Look!"

Owen turns to the head Jawa, "Hey, what're you trying to push on us?"

The Jawa goes into a loud spiel. Meanwhile, Artoo has sneaked out of line and is moving up and down trying to attract attention. He lets out with a low whistle. Threepio taps Luke on the shoulder.

Threepio points to Artoo, "Excuse me, sir, ma'am but that R2 unit is in prime condition. A real bargain."

Luke nods, "Uncle Owen..."

Owen shakes his head, "Yeah?"

Luke points to Artoo, "What about that one?"

Owne nods as he turns to the Jawa, "What about that blue one? We'll take that one."

With a little reluctance the scruffy dwarf trades the damaged astro-droid for Artoo.

Aurora frowns, "Yeah, take it away."

Threepio nods, "Uh, I'm quite sure you'll be very pleased with that one, sir, ma'am. He really is in first-class condition. I've worked with him before. Here he comes."

Aurora shakes her head, "No ma'am business. It makes me sound old. The name is Aurora."

Threepio nods, "Yes, Mistress Aurora."

Owen pays off the whining Jawa as Luke and the two robots trudge off toward a grimy homestead entry.

Luke nods, "Okay, let's go."

Threepio to Artoo, "Now, don't you forget this! Why I should stick my neck out for you is quite beyond my capacity!"

Artoo beeps at Threepio.

Threepio nods, "Artoo wants to know your names, Master, Mistress."

Luke nods, "I'm Luke, and this is my cousin Aurora."

Artoo whistles and beeps.

"He wants to know your family name." Threepio said.

Luke sighed, "Skywalker."

Artoo rolled on silently after that as he replayed video files from 20 years previously.

The garage is cluttered and worn, but a friendly peaceful atmosphere permeates the low grey chamber. Threepio lowers himself into a large tub filled with warm oil. Near the battered Landspeeder little Artoo rests on a large battery with a cord to his face.

Threepio sighs, "Thank the maker! This oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move!"

Artoo beeps a muffled reply.

Luke's is frustrated as he slams a wrench across the workbench. "It just isn't fair. Oh, Biggs is right. I'm never gonna get out of here!"

Aurora comes up beside Luke and hugs him from behind, "You and Me, both. I really want out. I want to go find mom. As much as I love Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. Wherever mom is has to be better than here."

Luke turns and nods, "I promise we'll both go look for her."

Threepio looks to Luke and Aurora, "Is there anything I might do to help?"

Luke glances at the battered robot. "Well, not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport us off this rock!"

Threepio shakes his head, "I don't think so, sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things. Not on this planet, anyways. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on."

Luke sighs, "Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from."

Threepio nods, "I see, sir."

Aurora sighs, "Are we back to the sir and ma'ams? He's Luke, I'm Aurora. No need to call us sir or ma'am."

"And I am See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart, Artoo-Detoo." Threepio says.

Luke nods, "Hello."

Artoo beeps in response. Luke unplugs Artoo and begins to scrape several connectors on the robot's head with a chrome pick. Threepio climbs out of the oil tub as Aurora begins wiping oil from his bronze body.

Luke looks to Threepio, "You got a lot of carbon scoring here. It looks like you boys have seen a lot of action."

Threepio nods, "With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the Rebellion and all."

Luke looks at Threepio, "You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?"

Aurora shook her head, "Luke!"

Threepio nods, "That's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning, sir."

Luke nods, "Have you been in many battles?"

Threepio shrugs, "Several, I think. Actually, there's not much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpreter, and not very good at telling stories. Well, not at making them interesting, anyways."

Luke struggles to remove a small metal fragment from Artoo's neck joint. He uses a larger pick. "Well, my little friend, you've got something jammed in here real good. Were you on a cruiser or..."

The fragment breaks loose with a snap, sending Luke tumbling head over heels. He sits up and sees a twelve-inch three-dimensional hologram of Leia Organa, the Rebel senator, being projected from the face of little Artoo. The image is a rainbow of colors as it flickers and jiggles in the dimly lit garage. Luke's mouth hangs open in awe.

Leia's Hologram, "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

Luke looks at Aurora, "What's this?"

Aurora shrugs, "Looks like a recording of some kind."

Artoo looks around and sheepishly beeps an answer for Threepio to translate. Leia continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over. "What is what?! He asked you a question…What is that?" Threepio says pointing at the hologram.

Artoo whistles his surprise as he pretends to just notice the hologram. He looks around and sheepishly beeps an answer for Threepio to translate.

Leia continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over. "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

Threepio nods, "Oh, he says it's nothing, sir. Merely a malfunction. Old data. Pay it no mind."

Luke becomes intrigued by the beautiful girl. "Who is she? She's beautiful."

Aurora laughs, "You think any woman on two legs is beautiful. If I weren't your cousin I swear you would be trying to get in my pants."

Luke looks at Aurora and blushes.

Threepio shakes his head, "I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, sir - I believe. Our captain was attached to..."

Luke nods, "Is there more to this recording?"

Luke reaches out for Artoo but he lets out several frantic squeaks and a whistle.

Threepio sighs, "Behave yourself, Artoo. You're going to get us in trouble. It's all right, you can trust him. He's our new master."

Artoo whistles and beeps a long message to Threepio.

"He says he's the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts. And it's a private message for him. Quite frankly, sir I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles, but with what we've been through, this little R2 unit has become a bit eccentric." Threepio says.

Aurora rummages around in her head, trying to remember where she heard that name, "Obi-Wan Kenobi? I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi?"

Luke shrugs.

Threepio nods, "I beg your pardon, sir, but do you know what he's talking about?"

Luke nods, "Well, we don't know anyone named Obi-Wan, but old Ben lives out beyond the dune sea. He's kind of a strange old hermit." Luke's gazes at the beautiful young princess for a few moments. "I wonder who she is. It sounds like she's in trouble. I'd better play back the whole thing."

Artoo beeps something to Threepio. "He says the restraining bolt has short circuited his recording system. He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he might be able to play back the entire recording." Threepio said.

Luke looks longingly at the lovely, little princess and hasn't really heard what Threepio has been saying.

Aurora slaps Luke upside the head, "Hey farmboy you awake in there? Or you still drooling over that recording?"

Luke looks at Aurora and then at the droids and nods, "H'm? Oh, yeah, well, I guess you're too small to run away on me if I take this off! Okay."

Luke takes a wedged bar and pops the restraining bolt off Artoo's side. "There you go."

The princess immediately disappears...

Luke frowns, "Well, wait a minute. Where'd she go? Bring her back! Play back the entire message."

Artoo beeps an innocent reply as Threepio sits up in embarrassment.

Threepio shakes his head, "What message? The one you're carrying inside your rusty innards!"

A woman's voice calls out from another room. "Luke? Aurora? Luke! Aurora! Come to dinner!"

Luke stands up and shakes his head at the malfunctioning robot. " All right, We'll be right there, Aunt Beru."

Threepio sighs, "I'm sorry, sir, but he appears to have picked up a slight flutter."

Luke tosses Artoo's restraining bolt on the workbench and hurries out of the room. "Well, see what you can do with him. We'll be right back."

Luke and Aurora turn and make their way to the dining area.


	3. Chapter 3: Chasing Droids

**Chapter 3: Chasing Droids**

Beru fills a pitcher with blue fluid from a refrigerated container in the well-used kitchen. She puts the pitcher on a tray with some bowls of food and starts for the dining area. Luke and Aurora sits with their Uncle Owen before a table covered with steaming bowls of food as Aunt Beru carries in a bowl of red grain.

Luke nods, "You know, I think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen."

Owen looks to Luke, "What makes you think that?"

Aurora smiles, "Well, we stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning him. He says he belongs to someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Owen is greatly alarmed at the mention of the name, but manages to control himself.

Luke nods, "We thought he might have meant old Ben. Do you know what he's talking about? Well, I wonder if he's related to Ben."

Owen breaks loose with a fit of uncontrolled anger. "That old man's just a crazy old wizard. Tomorrow I want you to take that R2 unit into Anchorhead and have its memory flushed. That'll be the end of it. It belongs to us now."

Luke nods, "But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for him?"

Owen shakes his head, "He won't, I don't think he exists any more. He died about the same time as your father."

Luke blinks, "He knew my father?"

Aurora looked at Owen, "Did he know my mom?"

Owen frowned as he looked from Luke to Aurora "I told you to forget it. Your only concern is to prepare the new droids for tomorrow. In the morning I want them on the south ridge working out those condensers."

Luke sighs as he looks at Aurora. "Yes, sir. I think those new droids are going to work out fine. In fact, I, uh, was also thinking about our agreement about my staying on another season. And if these new droids do work out, I want to transmit my application to the Academy this year."

Aurora nods, "And I want to go look for mom."

Owen's face becomes a scowl, although he tries to suppress it. "You mean the next semester before harvest?"

Luke nods, "Sure, there're more than enough droids."

Aurora nods in agreement.

Owen shakes his head, "Harvest is when I need you both the most. Only one more season. This year we'll make enough on the harvest so I'll be able to hire some more hands. And then you both can go to the Academy next year. You must understand I need you here, Luke, Aurora."

Luke sighs, "But it's a whole 'nother year."

Aurora nods, "Come on uncle, I want to find mom. You keep saying I can go look for her."

Owen growls, "Look, it's only one more season."

Luke pushes his half-eaten plate of food aside and stands. Aurora stands also and moves to follow Luke.

Luke nods, "Yeah, that's what you said last year when Biggs and Tank left."

Beru sighs, "Where are you two going?"

Luke shrugs, "It looks like we're going nowhere. We have to finish cleaning those droids."

Resigned to their fate, Luke and Aurora paddles out of the room. Owen mechanically finishes his dinner.

Beru shakes her head, "Owen, they can't stay here forever. Most of their friends have gone. It means so much to Luke. Plus Aurora is right; she needs to find her mom. You don't know how many times I've heard her yelling for Dawn at night. She doesn't say it out loud but she does miss, Dawn, even though she doesn't remember her. I've seen how she looks at the horizon hoping to catch Dawn coming over the next dune, and hoping that Dawn will be coming for her."

Owen nods thinking back to the last time he saw his adopted half-sister, "I'll make it up to them next year. I promise."

Beru nods, "Luke and Aurora aren't farmers, Owen. Luke has too much of his father in him. And Aurora is too much like her mother."

Owen sighs, "That's what I'm afraid of."

Luke and Aurora enter the garage to discover the robots nowhere in sight. He takes a small control box from his utility belt similar to the one the Jawas were carrying. He activates the  
box, which creates a low hum, and Threepio, letting out a short yell, pops up from behind the Skyhopper spaceship.

Luke shakes his head, "What are you doing hiding there?"

Threepio stumbles forward, but Artoo is still nowhere in sight. "It wasn't my fault, sir. Please don't deactivate me. I told him not to go, but he's faulty, malfunctioning; kept babbling on about his mission."

Aurora shakes her head, "Not good. Uncle will kill us if he finds we lost one of the droids."

Luke nods in agreement as he and Aurora races out of the garage followed by Threepio.

They rush out of the small doomed entry to the homestead and search the darkening horizon for the small triped astro-droid. Threepio struggles out of the homestead and on the salt flat as Luke and Aurora scans the landscape with electrobinoculars.

Threepio nods, "That R2 unit has always been a problem. These astro-droids are getting quite out of hand. Even I can't understand their logic at times."

Luke sighs, "How could I be so stupid? He's nowhere in sight. Blast it!"

Aurora shakes her head, "Beating yourself up for it won't help, Luke."

Threepio nods, "Pardon me, sir, but couldn't we go after him?"

Luke shakes his head, "It's too dangerous with all the Sandpeople around. We'll have to wait until morning."

Owen yells up from the homestead plaza. "Luke, Aurora, I'm shutting the power down for the night."

Luke nods and yells back, "All right, we'll be there in a few minutes. Boy, are we gonna get it."

They take one final look across the dim horizon.

Aurora sighs, "You know that little droid is going to cause us a lot of trouble."

Threepio nods, "Oh, he excels at that, Mistress Aurora."

The next morning….

Luke leans over the back of the speeder and adjusts something in the motor compartment. "How's that."

Aurora follows along on a speeder bike as she shakes her head.

Threepio signals that is fine and Luke turns back into the wind-whipped cockpit and pops the canopy shut.

Luke nods, "Old Ben Kenobi lives out in this direction somewhere, but I don't see how that R2 unit could have come this far. We must have missed him. Uncle Owen isn't going to take this very well."

Aurora couldn't hear what Luke said but she didn't have to. She was thinking the same thing.

Threepio nods, "Sir, would it help if you told him it was my fault."

Luke brightening, "Sure. He needs you. He'd probably only deactivate you for a day or so..."

Threepio shakes his head, "Deactivate! Well, on the other hand if you hadn't removed his restraining bolt..."

Luke laughs, "Wait, there's something dead ahead on the scanner. It looks like our droid...hit the accelerator."

The speeder comes to a stop on the floor of a massive canyon. Luke, with his long laser rifle slung over his shoulder, stands before little Artoo. Aurora keeps lookout.

Luke sighs, "Hey, whoa, just where do you think you're going?"

The little droid whistles a feeble reply, as Threepio poses menacingly behind the little runaway. "Master Luke here is your rightful owner. We'll have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi jibberish...and don't talk to me about your mission, either. You're fortunate he doesn't blast you into a million pieces right here."

Aurora frowns, "Well, come on. It's getting late. I only hope we can get back before Uncle Owen really blows up."

Threepio nods, "If you don't mind my saying so, sir, I think you should deactivate the little fugitive until you've gotten him back to your workshop."

Luke shakes his head, "No, he's not going to try anything."

Aurora sighs, "He has a point, Luke. Better not to take a chance."

Suddenly the little robot jumps to life with a mass of frantic whistles and screams.

Luke frowns, "What's wrong with him now?"

Threepio nods, "Oh my...sir, he says there are several creatures approaching from the southeast."

Luke swings his rifle into position and looks to the south. "Sandpeople! Or worst! Come on, let's have a look. Come on."

Aurora follows along quietly keeping an eye out.

Luke carefully makes his way to the top of a rock ridge and scans the canyon with his electrobinoculars. He spots the two riderless Banthas. "There are two Banthas down there but I don't see any...wait a second, they're Sandpeople all right. I can see one of them now."

Aurora frowns, "We should get out of here while we can, Luke."

Threepio struggles up behind Luke and Aurora.

Luke watches the distant Tusken Raider through his electrobinoculars. Suddenly something huge moves in front of his field of view.

Aurora frowns, "Luke, watch out."

Threepio is startled and backs away, right off the side if the cliff.

Luke scrambles backward until he is forced to the edge of a deep crevice. The sinister  
Raider stands over him with his weapon raised and lets out a horrible shrieking laugh.


	4. Chapter 4: Obi-Wan Kenobi

**Chapter 4: Obi-Wan Kenobi**

Artoo forces himself into the shadows of a small alcove in the rocks as the vicious Sandpeople walk past carrying the inert Luke and Aurora Skywalker, who are dropped in a heap before the speeder.

The Sandpeople ransack the speeder, throwing parts and supplies in all directions. Suddenly they stop. Then everything is quiet for a few moments. A great howling moan is heard echoing throughout the canyon which sends the Sandpeople fleeing in terror.

A cloaked man walks up to them and kneels down next to Luke and Aurora checking them out. Artoo beeps at the man who lowers his hood. "Hello there! Come here my little friend. Don't be afraid."

Artoo waddles over to where Luke and Aurora lies crumpled in a heap and begins to whistle and beep his concern.

Obi-Wan smiles at the small droid, "Don't worry, Artoo. They'll be all right."

Ben puts his hand on Luke and Aurora's foreheads and they begin to come around.

Luke looks at Aurora, "What happened?"

Aurora shakes her head, she is unsure herself what happened.

Obi-Wan nods, "Rest easy, son, you've both had a busy day. You're both fortunate you're still in one piece."

Aurora looks to Obi-Wan and smiles, "Ben? Ben Kenobi! Boy, are we glad to see you!"

Obi-Wan nods, "The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly. Tell me young Luke, Aurora, what brings you out this far?"

Luke nods, "Oh, this little droid! I think he's searching for his former master...I've never seen such devotion in a droid before...there seems to be no stopping him. He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?"

Obi-Wan ponders this for a moment, scratching his scruffy beard. "Obi-Wan Kenobi...Obi-Wan? Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time...a long time."

Aurora smiles, "I think our uncle knew him. He said he was dead."

Obi-Wan chuckles, "Oh, he's not dead, not...not yet."

Luke nods, "You know him!"

Obi-Wan nods, "Well of course, of course I know him. He's me! I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan since oh, around the time you both were born."

Luke smiles, "Then the droid does belong to you."

Obi-Wan shakes his head as he looks at Artoo, "No I've never owned a droid. Very interesting..." He suddenly looks up at the overhanging cliffs. "I think we better get indoors. The Sandpeople are easily startled but they will soon be back and in greater numbers."

Luke sits up and rubs his head. Artoo lets out a pathetic beep causing Luke to remember something. He looks around.

Aurora looks around, "Where's Threepio?"

Obi-Wan's eyes go wide. He wonders why both droids were here. He hadn't seen Anakin and Padme's droids in 20 years.

Artoo stands at the edge of a large sand pit and begins to chatter away in electronic whistles and beeps.

Aurora, Luke and Ben stand over a very dented and tangled Threepio lying half buried in the sand. Luke tries to revive the inert robot by shaking him and then flips a hidden switch on his back several times until finally the mechanical man's systems turn on.

Threepio looks around, "Where am I? I must have taken a bad step..."

Luke looks at Aurora, "Can you stand? We've got to get out of here before the Sandpeople return."

Threepio shakes his head, "I don't think I can make it. You go on, Master Luke, Mistress Aurora. There's no sense in you risking yourselves on my account. I'm done for."

Aurora shakes her head, "Stupid droid. Help me to get him up, Luke."

Luke and Aurora help the battered robot to his feet.

Obi-Wan glances around suspiciously. Sensing something, he stands up and sniffs the  
air. "Quickly, son...they're on the move."

Luke and Aurora take the droids and Obi-Wan to his hovel. Luke is in one corner repairing Threepio's arm, as Obi-Wan sits thinking. Aurora sits across from them.

Luke shook his head, "No, my father didn't fight in the wars. Neither did Aurora's for that matter. He was a navigator on a spice freighter."

Obi-Wan sighed, "That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved."

Luke nods, "You fought in the Clone Wars?"

Obi-Wan smiles, "Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your father, Luke. And your mother, Aurora."

Aurora blinks, "My mom was a Jedi Knight?

Obi-Wan nods, "Both your mother, and your aunt."

Luke blinked, "Mom was a Jedi Knight as well?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Padme was a senator. Your and Aurora's family tree is a complicated one. To put it simply, Anakin, your father had an adopted sister, Aurora's mother. Aurora's mother had a biological sister, Aurora's aunt. Aurora's Aunt was adopted by your mom, Padme's family, Luke. Aurora's mom and aunt are only related to you Luke through their adoptions."

Luke nods, "I wish I'd known him."

Obi-Wan nods, "Anakin was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. And he was a good friend. Which reminds me..."

Aurora nods, "I wish I knew mom. Uncle says she is still alive, he thinks. But he won't say where she is, I'm not sure he knows."

Obi-Wan gets up and goes to a chest where he rummages around. "She is in exile, Aurora. She had to leave you with your Aunt and Uncle for your protection. The last time I saw your mom was just after you were born. She left you with your aunt and uncle herself. I remember her saying she would come back one day. I believe she will."

Aurora smiles, "That's the best news I've heard all day."

As Luke finishes repairing Threepio and starts to fit the restraining bolt back on, Threepio looks at him nervously. Luke thinks about the bolt for a moment then puts it on the table.

Obi-Wan shuffles up and presents Luke with a short handle with several electronic gadgets attached to it. "I have something here for you, Luke. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damned-fool idealistic crusade like your father did. Aurora your mother still has hers. She said you could have it when she comes for you."

"Sir, if you'll not be needing me, I'll close down for a while." Threepio said.

Luke nods, "Sure, go ahead."

Obi-Wan hands Luke the saber.

Luke looks at the lightsaber in his hand, "What is it?"

Obi-Wan smiles, "Your fathers lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster."

Luke pushes a button on the handle. A long beam shoots out about four feet and flickers there. The light plays across the ceiling.

Obi-Wan nods, "An elegant weapon for a more civilized time. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire."

Luke hasn't really been listening. "How did my father die?"

Obi-Wan sighs, "A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force."

Aurora looks at Obi-Wan, "The Force?"

Obi-Wan looks to Aurora and smiles, "Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together." Artoo makes beeping sounds. "Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend. And where you come from."

Luke nods, "We saw part of the message he was..."

Luke is cut short as the recorded image of the beautiful young Rebel princess is projected from Artoo's face.

Obi-Wan nods, "I seem to have found it."

Luke stops his work as the lovely girl's image flickers before his eyes. "General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."

There is a little static and the transmission is cut short. Obi-Wan leans back and scratches his head. He silently puffs on a tarnished chrome water pipe. Luke has stars in his eyes.

Obi-Wan looks to Luke, "You must learn the ways of the Force, Luke, if you're to come with me to Alderaan."

Aurora blinks, "Why not me?"

Obi-Wan smiles, "Your mother wished to train you herself."

Luke laughing, "Alderaan? We're not going to Alderaan. We've got to go home. It's late, We're in for it as it is."

Obi-Wan nods, "I need your help, Luke, Aurora. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing."

Luke shakes his head, "We can't get involved! We've got work to do! It's not that we like the Empire. We hate it! But there's nothing we can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here."

Aurora nods in agreement.

Obi-Wan sighs, "That's your uncle talking."

Luke sighs, "Oh, God, our uncle. How are we ever going to explain this?"

Aurora starts thinking, trying to come up with excuses first about why they were coming in late, and then why the droids had disappeared.

Obi-Wan nods, "Learn about the Force, Luke."

Luke nods, "Look, We can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going."

Obi-Wan sighs, "You must do what you feel is right, of course."


	5. Chapter 5: Family

**Chapter 5: Family**

Luke's speeder and Aurora's bike stops before what remains of the huge Jawas  
Sandcrawler. Luke and Ben walk among the smoldering rubble and scattered bodies.

Luke looks around the ground, "It looks like Sandpeople did this, all right. Look, here are Gaffi sticks, Bantha tracks. It's just...I never heard of them hitting anything this big before."

Ben is crouching in the sand studying the tracks. "They didn't. But we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side by side. Sandpeople always ride single file to hide their numbers"

Aurora blinks, "Say what?"

Luke looks to Aurora, "These are the same Jawas that sold us Artoo and Threepio."

Obi-Wan nods, "And these blast points, too accurate for Sandpeople. Only Imperial stormtroopers are so precise."

Luke looks around and shakes his head, "Why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?"

Luke looks back at the speeder where Artoo and Threepio are inspecting the dead Jawas, and put two and two together.

Aurora follows Luke's gaze. She starts walking towards Luke's speeder.

Luke watches Aurora, "If they traced the droids here, they may have learned who they sold them to. And that would lead them home!"

Luke reaches a sudden horrible realization, then races to catch up with Aurora as they head for the speeder and jump in.

Obi-Wan shakes his head, "Wait, Luke! Aurora! It's too dangerous."

Luke and Aurora races off leaving Obi-Wan and the two robots alone with the burning Sandcrawler.

The speeder roars up to the burning homestead. Luke and Aurora jumps out and runs to the smoking holes that were once their home. Debris is scattered everywhere and it looks as if a great battle has taken place.

Luke looks around, "Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru!"

Aurora follows behind Luke, "Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru!"

Luke and Aurora stumble around in a daze looking for their aunt and uncle. Suddenly they come upon their smoldering remains.

Luke turns and pulls Aurora in an embrace as she catches sight of the remains. Tears begin to fall from her eyes.

Somehow Luke helps Aurora back to the Speeder and they return to Obi-Wan.

There is a large bonfire of Jawa bodies blazing in front of the Sandcrawler as Obi-Wan and the droids finish burning the dead. Luke drives up in the speeder and Ben walks over to him and Aurora.

Obi-Wan sighs, "There's nothing you could have done, Luke – Aurora, had you both been there. You'd have been killed, too, and the droids would be in the hands of the Empire.

Luke nods, "I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing here for me now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father."

Aurora sighs, "I'm coming also. I want to find mom."

Just then a shimmering blue portal snaps in to existence beside them. Three women walk out of the portal and stop beside Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smiles, "Hello Buffy, Dawn. And if I remember right your Willow?"

Willow nods, "Good memory, even though it's been 20 years – Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan laughs, "I haven't had anyone call me that in 20 years."

Aurora looks up as Obi-Wan says Dawn. She looks at the women who are close to being only a few years older than she. She sighs."

Obi-Wan turns to Luke and Aurora, "Luke, Aurora. I would like to introduce you to Buffy Naberrie and Dawn Skywalker."

Dawn smiles, "Oh my grown up daughter." She embraces a startled Aurora.

Aurora shakes her head, "No offense, but who are you?"

Obi-Wan laughs, "That is your mother, Aurora."

Aurora shakes her head, "No offense but your what 30? The only way you could be my mother is if you had me when you were 10."

Dawn sighed, "It is a long complicated story. I did have you 20 years ago, your time. 4 years ago my time. Mine and Buffy's exile took place in another dimension."

Aurora looks to Obi-Wan, "Is what she saying true?"

Obi-Wan nods, "Yes it is. She is your mother, Aurora. I should know. I was there along with your Aunt Buffy for your birth."

Aurora turns and smiles as she looks at Dawn. Suddenly she flies in Dawn's arms hugging her fiercely. "It's nice to finely meet you, mom."

Dawn smiles hugging Aurora back, "Oh my daughter, you have grown to become a beautiful young woman. I just wish I could have been here to watch you grow up."

Aurora smiles, "Its ok mom. I had Luke, and Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru."

Dawn nods, "How is your Aunt and Uncle?"

Aurora looks down not wanting to meet her mother's eyes. Luke speaks up, "Their dead... The Imperials killed them."

Dawn sighed, "I am sorry, Luke… Aurora."

Buffy coughs as she looks at the funeral pyre, "Obi-Wan, what is going on here?"

Obi-Wan nods, "It appears Imperial Stormtroopers are after these two droids."

Dawn blinks as she looks at the droids, "Threepio? Artoo?"

Threepio nods, "Yes I am C-3PO. And my counterpart is Artoo-Detoo."

Obi-Wan shakes his head, "Bail had Threepio's mind wiped about the same time we left for Tatooine. He doesn't remember you. Artoo on the other hand does. Don't you Artoo?"

Artoo beeped in the affirmative.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Anyways Artoo has information vital to the Rebellion. We must get the information to Bail on Alderaan."

Buffy nods, "Then let's get to Mos Espa."

Luke laughed, "Mos Eisley is closer."

Buffy nods, "Then to Mos Eisley it is."

Willow looks around, "Uhm Master Naberrie, how are we going to get there? That transport doesn't look like it will hold 6 people and two droids."

Buffy laughs, "It's a speeder, Wills. But she does have a good point."

Luke nods, "Well Aurora could take a second person on her bike. Though someone would likely have to stay behind for a second trip."

Obi-Wan nods, "How about you take Buffy and Dawn. Then come back for me and the droids. Aurora why don't you go on ahead with your mother and aunt. Have Willow ride with you."

Aurora nods, "You're sure you will be ok out here by yourself for a bit?"

Dawn laughs, "He may be getting old, but I bet Obi-Wan still has a few tricks up his sleeve."

Obi-Wan nods, "More than likely."

Luke and Aurora proceeded to take Dawn, Buffy, and Willow on in to Mos Eisley before Luke went back to get Obi-Wan.

A while later Luke pulls up in front of a rundown blockhouse cantina on the outskirts of the spaceport. A Jawa runs up and begins to fondle the speeder. Buffy, Aurora, Dawn, and Willow stand outside waiting.

Threepio shakes his head, "I can't abide these Jawas. Disgusting creatures."

As Luke gets out of the speeder he tries to shoo the Jawa away. "Go on, go on. I can't understand how we got by those troopers. I thought we were dead."

Buffy laughs. "He is supposed to be your Padawan, Obi-Wan. Didn't you explain that to him?"

Obi-Wan shakes his head as he glares at Buffy, "The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded. You will find it a powerful ally."

Luke nods as he looks at the door to the Cantina, "Do you really think we're going to find a pilot here that'll take us to Alderaan?"

Buffy nods, "For the right amount of credits, yes."

Obi-Wan nods in agreement, "Well, most of the best freighter pilots can be found here. Only watch your step. This place can be a little rough."

Luke smiles, "I'm ready for anything."

Dawn shakes her head, "He's like Anakin. I can see my brother in him."

Obi-Wan and Buffy laugh as Luke and Aurora look on confused. "Since when did you stop calling him Ani?" Obi-Wan said.

Dawn shrugged, "Around the same time he…." Obi-Wan glared at Dawn as if to say, not another word. Dawn nodded, "Around the time he died."

Buffy looked at the cantina door, "I think Threepio and Artoo should stay out here. Most of these places don't like droids. I remember the trip to Naboo with Anakin, Padme and Dawn. The galley servers hated when Artoo grabbed some food for Padme."

Dawn nods, "I will stay out here and watch them. Maybe Aurora can keep me company?"

Aurora smiled, "I would like that, mom."

Buffy nodded as she followed Obi-Wan and Luke in to the cantina.


	6. Chapter 6: Han Solo

**Chapter 6: Han Solo**

Buffy nods to Chewbacca as Obi-Wan talks to the Wookiee. Buffy suddenly senses something and turns to see Luke being shoved by a large, multiple-eyed Creature. "Negola dewaghi wooldugger?!"

A short, grubby Human and an even smaller rodent-like beast join the belligerent monstrosity. "He doesn't like you."

Buffy strides up next to the man, "Look my friend doesn't want trouble. Why don't I buy you both a drink?"

The man looks at Buffy eyeing her, "So what are you some kind of Jedi? You are aware those robes went out of fashion with the Jedi Order 20 years ago."

Buffy laughs, "Oh but there so comfortable. Plus I am…."

The man frowns, "Don't insult us. You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence in twelve systems."

Buffy smiles, "So? I'm wanted dead by the Emperor himself."

A powerful blow from the unpleasant creature sends Luke sailing across the room, crashing through tables and breaking a large jug filled with a foul-looking liquid. With a blood curdling shriek, the monster draws a wicked chrome laser pistol from his belt and levels it at Buffy.

The bartender panics. "No blasters! No blaster!"

Buffy whips out her lightsaber activating it. The silver blade slashes through the creature's arm before it drops to the floor. "You should have taken my advice. Luke if you don't mind give the bartender something for the mess."

Luke flips a couple credits at the man. The cantina goes back to normal, although Buffy is given a respectable amount of room at the bar. Luke, rubbing his bruised head, approaches Buffy with new awe.

Obi-Wan points the the Wookiee. "This is Chewbacca. He's first-mate on a ship that might suit our needs."

Buffy rummages around in her brain for the name, "You wouldn't be Chewbacca of Kashyyyk? Friend to the Jedi Master Yoda?"

Chewbacca roars in the affirmative. Buffy smiles, "Lead the way Chewbacca."

They follow Chewbacca to a table at the back of the Cantina. Where they find a man already sitting in the booth.

The man stands up as Buffy takes a seat before he sits back down, "Han Solo. I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system."

Buffy blinks, "Han?"

Han nods, "Yes. You look familiar. Do I know you?"

Buffy nods, "Think back 20 years. Your father was to marry a woman."

Han thinks back and remember two women who had lived with him and Jacen for about a year. His father had asked one of them to marry him sometime before his death. "Yes a Dawn Skywalker, if memory serves me well."

Buffy smiles, "Yes. Now she had a sister who was with her."

Han nods, "That is correct. How do you know this? I've told no one, and my father has been dead for 20 years."

Buffy laughs, "I'm Buffy."

Han's jaw drops, "Impossible. If Buffy or Dawn were alive they would be in to their 50's by now."

Buffy smiles, "Look at me closely, Han. You can see it just by looking, that I look like Buffy because I am her."

Han takes a close look and nods, "You do indeed look like her. Still how is it possible you haven't aged."

Buffy sighed, "Me and Dawn both have been in a place where time moves differently. It's a long story, Han. By the way I'm sorry about Jacen. We would have taken you with us, but we thought you had died in the apartment fire."

Han thinks for a bit. He wasn't sure why but he believed Buffy was telling the truth. "I went to the park while you and Dawn were checking that downed ship."

Buffy nods, "Were getting off track. We can reminisce later. Your ship it is fast?"

Han nods, "Yes. The Millenium Falcon is the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve  
parsecs! I've outrun Imperial starships, not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?"

Buffy nods, "Han please don't attempt to impress us with misinformation. You father was better at it, no offense."

Obi-Wan smiles, "Only passengers. Buffy, myself, the boy, three other ladies, two droids, and no questions asked."

Han looks at Buffy, "What is it? Some kind of local trouble?"

Obi-Wan nods, "Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements."

Han smiles, "Well, that's the trick, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance."

Luke shakes his head, "Ten thousand? We could almost buy our own ship for that!"

Han laughs, "But who's going to fly it, kid! You?"

Luke nods, "You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself! We don't have to sit here and listen..."

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't know about Luke, but I used to be a pretty good pilot. Better than Obi-Wan here even. Of course I haven't flown in years. Anyways Han, We don't have that much on us. But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan. Do it for an old friend?"

"Seventeen, huh!" Han ponders this for a few moments. "Okay. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay Ninety-four."

Obi-Wan nods, "Ninety-four."

Han looks past Buffy, "Buffy, it looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork."

Buffy, Obi-Wan and Luke turn around to see four Imperial stormtroopers looking at the decapitated arm and asking the bartenders some questions. The bartender points to the booth.

Buffy nods, "We will be there in a bit. Come on guys."

They slip out quietly.

Dawn comes up to Buffy, "Well?"

Buffy smiles, "We got a ship. Luke you will need to sell your speeder. Aurora you might as well sell you bike as well."

Aurora nods as she leads Luke away.

Obi-Wan shakes his head, "How long are you going to wait to tell her?"

Buffy laughed, "Spoilsport. Dawn the captain of the ship we got is someone you and I know."

Dawn blinks, "Who?"

Buffy smiles, "Han."

Dawn's jaw drops, "Jacen's Han?"

Buffy nods, "The one and only. He said he went to the park when we went to check on Obi-Wan and Anakin's downed fighters. So he wasn't even in the apartment during the fire."

Dawn smiles as Luke and Aurora come back with credits in hand. They all head towards docking bay 94.

Willow looks behind her, "Master Naberrie, we're being followed."

Buffy nods, "I know, Willow. I can sense him as well."

Chewbacca leads the group into a giant dirt pit that is Docking Bay 94. Resting in the middle of the huge hole is a large, round, beat-up, pieced-together hunk of junk that could only loosely be called a starship.

Luke shakes his head, "What a piece of junk."

The tall figure of Han Solo comes down the boarding ramp. "She'll make point five beyond the speed of light. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've added some  
special modifications myself."

Buffy shakes her head, "More trying to impress us Han?"

Chewbacca rushes up the ramp and urges the others to follow.

Han nods, "We're a little rushed, so if you'll hurry aboard we'll get out of here."

The group rushes up the gang plank, passing a grinning Han Solo.

Buffy makes her way to the cockpit and sits next to Chewbacca, "Tell Han to get his rear in gear." She begins preflight check as she hears blaster fire from outside the ship.

Buffy hears Han call from somewhere in back, "Chewie, get us out of here!"

Buffy nods as she hits the controls and the ships blasts out of the docking bay.

Han comes up in to the cockpit and looks at Buffy, "No offense sweetheart. But that's my seat."

Buffy nods standing up, "You really should upgrade your navcomputer. If I were in the Prometheus I would already have had the hyperspace coordinates."

Han blinks, "What happened to the Prometheus anyways?"

Buffy smiles, "I have one hidden away. I think the other was destroyed when the Jedi Temple was attacked during the Clone Wars."

Han nodded as they entered Hyperspace.


	7. Chapter 7: The Force

**Chapter 7: The Force**

Obi-Wan watches Luke practice the lightsaber with a small "seeker" robot. Obi-Wan suddenly turns away and sits down. He, Buffy and Dawn falters, all seemingly almost faint. Willow stumbles for a moment.

Luke and Aurora look worried, "Are you all right? What's wrong?"

Obi-Wan nods, "We felt a great disturbance in the Force...as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened."

Obi-Wan rubs his forehead. He seems to drift into a trance. Then he fixes his gaze on Luke. "You'd better get on with your exercises."

Buffy sighs, "What do you think this means. We three of the last four masters felt it."

Obi-Wan shakes his head, "I don't know. And that has me worried."

Han Solo enters the room. "Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I  
told you I'd outrun 'em."

Dawn smiles and walks over to Han, "Hello my almost step-son."

Han looks to Dawn and smiles, "Hello my almost step-mother."

Dawn waves to Aurora, "Aurora honey I would like you to meet someone."

Aurora stands up and walks over next to Dawn and Han, "Yes, mom?"

Han blinks, "Mom?!"

Dawn smiles, "Han I would like you to meet your half-sister, Aurora Hope Skywalker."

Han sits down as if dizzy, "This has been one strange day."

Aurora laughs, "Tell me about it."

Luke is once again practicing with the lightsaber.

Threepio watches Chewbacca and Artoo who are engrossed in a game in which three-dimensional holographic figures move along a chess-type board.

Han sighs, "Anyway, we should be at Alderaan about oh-two-hundred hours."

Chewbacca and the two robots sit around the lighted table covered with small holographic monsters. Chewbacca seems very pleased with himself as he rests his lanky fur- covered arms over his head.

Threepio looks to his counterpart, "Now be careful, Artoo."

Artoo immediately reaches up and taps the computer with his stubby claw hand, causing one of the holographic creatures to walk to the new square. A sudden frown crosses Chewbacca's  
face and he begins yelling gibberish at the tiny robot. Threepio intercedes on behalf of his small companion and begins to argue with the huge Wookiee. "He made a fair move. Screaming about it won't help you."

Dawn laughs, "Same old Threepio even with the mind wipe."

Han smirks, "Let him have it. It's not wise to upset a Wookiee."

Buffy nods in agreement, "Yes Threepio let him have it. He could tear your arms off if he wanted. Wookiees have been known to do that."

Threepio nods, "I see your point. I suggest a new strategy, Artoo. Let the Wookiee win."

Luke stands in the middle of the small hold area; he seems frozen in place. A humming lightsaber is held high over his head. Obi-Wan watches him from the corner, studying his movements.

Han watches with a bit of smugness.

Aurora looks to Dawn, "When do I get to start learning that?"

Dawn sighs, "You're sure you want to be a Jedi, Aurora?"

Aurora nods, "Yes, mom."

Dawn nods and hands Aurora her lightsaber, "For now you can train with mine. Han got another remote?"

Han nods and hands it to her. She sets it to the same settings as Luke's before releasing it. "Obi-Wan do you mind?"

Obi-Wan shakes his head, "More the merrier."

Aurora stands and joins her cousin.

Obi-Wan smiles, "Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him."

Luke nods, "You mean it controls your actions?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Partially. But it also obeys your commands."

Suspended at eye level, about ten feet in front of Luke and Aurora, are the two remotes. The remotes float back and forth around them. Suddenly it makes a lightning-swift lunge and stops within a few feet of Luke's face. Luke doesn't move and the ball backs off. It slowly moves behind the boy, then makes another quick lunge, this time emitting a blood red laser beam as it attacks. It hits Luke in the leg causing him to tumble over.

Han lets loose with a burst of laughter. "Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid."

Luke shakes his head, "You don't believe in the Force, do you?"

Han nods, "Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything, even when Dawn and Buffy were living with me and Dad. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny." Obi-Wan smiles quietly. "It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense."

Dawn sighs, "Then it's time to show you what a Jedi can do. Luke, Aurora sit down. Obi-Wan if you don't mind turn up the sensitivity on the remotes. And speed up the attacks."

Aurora handed Dawn's lightsaber to Dawn.

Dawn activated her lightsaber as a green blade popped into existence. The remotes attacked with such speed that Han was sure Dawn would be hit multiple times. To Han's astonishment, Dawn parried each and every blast from the two remotes. "Now what were you saying, Han?" She said as she deactivated the lightsaber minutes later.

Han shook his head, "Not sure about the Force. Still haven't seen existence of it. But I will never doubt someone using one of those laser swords again."

Dawn nodded as she sat down.

Aurora looked at her mother with astonishment, "That was great!"

Obi-Wan laughed, "I suggest you try it again, Luke."

Obi-Wan places a large helmet on Luke's head which covers his eyes. "This time, let go your conscious self and act on instinct."

Aurora looks at Luke, and then at Dawn, "What is he doing?"

Dawn smiles, "Obi-Wan is teaching Luke to use the Force to see the remote, where it will strike before it actually does."

Luke laughing, "With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?"

Obi-Wan nods, "Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them."

Dawn nods, "Watch what Luke does. It will be your turn to do the same thing next."

Aurora nods.

Willow looks to Buffy, "Why didn't you have me do that, Master?"

Buffy laughs, "Because you already can sense the Force. When we sparred on Earth I could feel you using it in our matches."

The ball shoots straight up in the air, then drops like a rock. Luke swings the lightsaber around blindly missing the seeker, which fires off a laser bolt which hits Luke square on the seat of the pants. He lets out a painful yell and attempts to hit the seeker.

Obi-Wan shakes his head, "Stretch out with your feelings."

Luke stands in one place, seemingly frozen. The seeker makes a dive at Luke and, incredibly, he managed to deflect the bolt. The ball ceases fire and moves back to its original position.

Obi-Wan smiles, "You see, you can do it."

Aurora steps up and takes the helmet from her cousin placing it on her head. She activates Dawn's lightsaber."

Han smirks, "I call it luck."

Dawn coughs, "Remember my little demonstration. There's no such thing as luck."

Han sighs, "Look, going good against remotes is one thing. Going good against the living? That's something else."

Dawn laughs, "Well we could provide you with another demonstration."

At that moment Aurora manages to parry a blast from the remote. Dawn smiles, "See you did it."

Aurora smiles as she hands the lightsaber back to Dawn, "It was like I could almost see it."

Luke nods in agreement.

Han notices a small light flashing on the far side of the control panel. "Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan." Han and Chewbacca head back to the cockpit.

Obi-Wan smiles, "That's good. You both have taken your first step into a larger world."

"Stand by, Chewie, here we go. Cut in the sublight engines." Han pulls back on a control lever.

Outside the cockpit window stars begin streaking past, seem to decrease in speed, then stop. Suddenly the starship begins to shudder and violently shake about. Asteroids begin to race toward them, battering the sides of the ship.

Han frowns, "What the...? Aw, we've come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower. Some kind of asteroid collision. It's not on any of the charts."

The Wookiee flips off several controls and seems very cool in the emergency. Luke, Buffy, Dawn, and Obi-Wan makes their way into the bouncing cockpit.

Luke looks out the cockpit window, "What's going on?"

Han nods, "Our position is correct, except...no, Alderaan!"

Luke shakes his head looking at Han, "What do you mean? Where is it?"

Han sighs, "That's what I'm trying to tell you, kid. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away."

Luke nods, "What? How?"

Obi-Wan shakes his head, "Destroyed...by the Empire!"

Buffy frowns, "That's what we felt. But how?"

Obi-Wan looks at Buffy and Dawn and shakes his head, "I have no idea."

Buffy stares out the cockpit window, "Leia."

Obi-Wan places his hand on Buffy's shoulder, "She wasn't there. Before we left Tatooine we found out she had been captured by the Empire."

Buffy lets out a sigh of relief.

"The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet. It'd take a thousand ships with more fire power than I've..." Han said as a signal starts flashing on the control panel and a muffled alarm starts humming. "There's another ship coming in."

Luke nods, "Maybe they know what happened."

Obi-Wan nods, "It's an Imperial fighter."

Chewbacca barks his concern. A huge explosion bursts outside the cockpit window, shaking the ship violently. A tiny, finned Imperial TIE fighter races past the cockpit window.

Luke frowned, "It followed us!"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No. It's a short range fighter."

Han nods in agreement, "There aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from?"

Buffy sighed, "Something is not right. Dawn…"

Dawn nods, they clasp hands and close their eyes. They stretch out their feelings through the force bond.

Luke looks at Buffy and Dawn confused, "What are they doing?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "They have what is called a Force Bond. Together they are more powerful in the Force than they are separated."

Luke nods looking at the Tie Fighter, "It sure is leaving in a big hurry. If they identify us, we're in big trouble."

Han shook his head, "Not if I can help it. Chewie...jam it's transmissions."

Obi-Wan sighed, "It'd be as well to let it go. It's too far out of range."

Han nods, "Not for long..."

Buffy with eyes still closed, "There is a base nearby. That is where he is heading."

A distant star can be distinguished as a small moon or planet.

Luke nods, "Look at him. He's headed for that small moon."

Han shakes his head, "I think I can get him before he gets there...he's almost in range."

The small moon begins to take on the appearance of a monstrous spherical battle station.

Obi-Wan frowns, "That's no moon! It's a space station."

Han shakes his head again, "It's too big to be a space station."

Buffy and Dawn open their eyes, "Get us out of here, now." They say together.

Han nods, "Full reverse! Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power."

The Falcon shudders and the TIE fighter accelerates away toward the gargantuan battle station.

Luke frowns, "Why are we still moving towards it?"

Han looks over the controls of the ship and sighs, "We're caught in a tractor beam! It's pulling us in!"

Luke looks at the assembled group, "But there's gotta be something we can do!"

Han sighs and shakes his head, "There's nothin' I can do about it, kid. I'm in full power. I'm going to have to shut down. But they're not going to get me without a fight!"

Dawn rests her hand on Han's shoulder, "There is a time for fighting, and now is not it. Now we must hide before they pull us in."

Han looks up at his almost mother and nods.


	8. Chapter 8: Hanger Control Room

**Chapter 8: Hanger Control Room**

Vader and a commander approach the troops as an Officer and several heavily armed troops exit the Falcon.

The officer turns to Vader, "There's no one on board, sir. According to the log, the crew abandoned ship right after takeoff. It must be a decoy, sir. Several of the escape pods have been jettisoned."

Vader nods, "Did you find any droids?"

The officer shakes his head, "No, sir. If there were any on board, they must also have jettisoned."

Vader looks at the ship, "Send a scanning crew on board. I want every part of this ship checked."

The officer nods, "Yes, sir."

Under Vader's mask he frowns, "I sense something... a presence I haven't felt since... Dawn!"

Vader turns quickly and exits the hangar.

In the hidden smuggling compartments on the Falcon, Dawn frowns as she whispers to Buffy, "Anakin knows I'm here."

A trooper runs through the hallway heading for the exit. In a few moments all is quiet. The muffled sounds of a distant officer giving orders finally fade. Several floor panels suddenly  
pop up revealing everyone.

Luke smiles, "Boy, it's lucky you had these compartments."

Han looks to Dawn as if ashamed, "I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them. This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam."

Obi-Wan nods, "Leave that to me!"

Han shakes his head, "Damn fool. I knew that you were going to say that!"

Obi-Wan smiles, "Who's the more foolish...the fool or the fool who follows him?"

Han shakes his head, muttering to himself. Chewbacca agrees.

Dawn looks to Obi-Wan, "Regardless be careful."

Obi-Wan nods, "Aren't I always?"

Buffy laughs, "May I remind you of an incident where you leaped out a window to catch a hovering droid, that was outside said window."

Obi-Wan laughs, "Ah, yes."

With some help they managed to get Luke and Han in to Stormtrooper uniforms. Buffy and Dawn grabbed the technician uniforms and put them on. They then headed out towards the hanger control room.

They step up to the door of the Hanger control room with Chewbacca in front of them. A gantry officer, in a momentary state of shock, stumbles backward upon sighting Chewbacca. With a bone-chilling howl, the giant Wookiee flattens the officer with one blow. The aide immediately reaches for his pistol, but is blasted by Han. Everyone else follows in behind them with Luke at the tail end.

Luke pulls off his helmet as he looks at Han, "You know, between his howling and you're blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here."

Han smirks, "Bring them on! I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around."

Buffy shakes her head, "If you want to wind up dead, be my guest. Otherwise let us do it our way, Han."

Han hmphs.

Threepio looks at Obi-Wan as Artoo finds the computer port, "We found the computer outlet, sir."

Obi-Wan nods, "Plug in. He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial computer network."

Artoo punches his claw arm into the computer socket and the vast Imperial brain network comes to life, feeding information to the little robot. After a few moments, he beeps something.

"He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor." Threepio says as the computer monitor flashes readouts. "The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven  
locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave."

Buffy and Obi-Wan studies the data on the monitor readout. "I don't think you guys can help. I must go alone." Obi-Wan said.

Buffy shakes her head, "He's here. I don't think that's a good idea, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nods, "It is my destiny to face my former Padawan. As it is yours to fulfill the prophecy Revan showed you."

Buffy nods, "Good Luck and May the Force be with you!"

Han shrugs, "Whatever you say. I've done more that I bargained for on this trip already."

Luke moves to follow Obi-Wan, "I want to go with you."

Obi-Wan shakes his head, "Be patient, Luke. Stay and watch over the droids, and your cousin and aunts."

Luke points towards Han, "But he can..."

Obi-Wan smiles, "The droids must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny lies with your aunts and cousin along a different path than mine. The Force will be with you...always!"

Ben adjusts the lightsaber on his belt and silently steps out of the command office, then disappears down a long grey hallway. Chewbacca barks a comment and Han shakes his head in  
agreement.

Han shakes his, "Boy you said it, Chewie." Han looks at Buffy. "Where did you dig up that old fossil?"

Buffy smiles, "Obi-Wan, me and Dawn have known each other for a very long time, Han. We were all Jedi during the last years of the Republic. Obi-Wan, myself, Dawn, and Yoda are the last of the Jedi Masters."

Suddenly Artoo begins to whistle and beep a blue streak.

Buffy goes over to Artoo, "What is it Artoo?"

Threepio looks to Buffy, "I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, Miss. He says "I found her", and keeps repeating, "She's here.""

Luke looks at Aurora who shrugs. "Well, who...who has he found?"

Artoo whistles a frantic reply as Threepio translates, "Princess Leia."

Buffy frowns, "Leia is here?"

Artoo beeps in the affirmative as Threepio translates, "Level five. Detention block A A-twenty-three. I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated."

Buffy frowns, "Dawn, Willow, Aurora make your way back to the Falcon with the droids. Luke I need you to give your lightsaber to Willow. Luke, Han, Chewie you're with me."

Han shakes his head, "What are you talking about?"

Luke smiles, "The droid belongs to her. She's the one in the message.. We've got to help her."

Han shrugs, "Now, look, don't get any funny ideas. The old man wants us to wait right here."

Buffy nods, "Yes, he did. That's before he knew Leia was here. Anyways I'm now in charge of this mission. If you're worried about the money, Han, you will be well compensated."

Han nods, "All right, Buffy. But you'd better be right about this." Han looks at Chewie, who grunts a short grunt. "What's your plan?"

Buffy smiles, "Uh...Threepio, hand me those binders there will you?" Threepio hands her the binders, "These won't fit but they don't need to. They just need to look like they do. Chewie you trust me right?"

Chewbacca roars in the affirmative as Buffy puts the binders on Chewie.

Luke and Han put on their armored stormtrooper helmets and they Buffy and Chewie start off into the giant Imperial Death Star.

Buffy turns to Luke and Han, "When we get to the cell block, let me do the talking."

In another part of the massive space station.

Darth Vader paces the room as Governor Tarkin sits at the far end of the conference table. "They are here…"

Tarkin shakes his head, "Obi-Wan Kenobi and Dawn Skywalker! What makes you think so?"

Vader nods, "A tremor in the Force. The last time I felt it was in the presence of my old master."

Tarkin sighs, "Surely they must be dead by now."

Vader frowns under his mask, "Don't underestimate the power of the Force."

Tarkin smirks, "The Jedi are extinct, their fire has gone out of the universe. You, my friend, are all that's left of their religion."

Vader looked at Tarkin. He knew Tarkin was wrong. He could sense there were Jedi on the station, and his sister was among them.


	9. Chapter 9: Rescuing Leia

**Chapter 9: Rescuing Leia**

Eventually they reached a wide bank of elevators. Luke breathed a sigh of relief. The computer-controlled transport ought to be capable of taking them just about anywhere on the station in response to a verbal command.

There was a nervous second when a minor official raced to get aboard. But Buffy simply waved her hand, "You do not want this elevator."

The man nodded getting back out, "I do not want this elevator."

Han blinked as the elevator doors shut, "What was that? He just suddenly decided he wanted to ride in another elevator."

Buffy smiled, "The Force is can be used to influence the weak-minded."

Luke studied the operating panel, then he spoke into the pickup grid. So the door slid shut and they were on their way.

"This isn't going to work," Solo said.

Buffy sighed, "The cuffs are there for appearances only. They aren't meant to work, Chewie's wrists are too big for them anyways."

After what felt like hours but was in reality only minutes, the door opened and they stepped out into the security area.

A tall, grim-looking officer approached them. He frowned as he examined the silent Chewbacca.

"Where are you two going with this-thing?"

Buffy smiled, "Prisoner transfer from block TS-138."

The officer looked puzzled. "I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it."

Buffy shook her head as she waved her hand, "You don't need to clear it."

The officer nods, "I don't need to clear it."

Buffy looks at Luke and Han, "Everything is as it should be."

The officer smiles, "Everything is as it should be."

Buffy returns the officer's smile, "You and your men want to take a break and leave me in charge."

The officer nods, "Men were taking a break." He turns to Buffy, "You are in charge till we return."

Han moved over to the console, "It's only a matter of time before they figure out what you did."

Buffy nods, "Hopefully we will be out of here and on our way back to the Falcon by then."

Han nods looking at the console, ""We've got to find out which cell this Princess of yours is in. There must be a dozen levels and- Here it is. Cell 2187."

Buffy nods, "I'll get her. You three watch my back." Buffy headed down the corridor.

Buffy searched the corridor and finally found the cell down at the very end of the block. For a long moment she examined the featureless convex metal wall. She reached for the controls and opened the door.

Leia looked at Buffy with confusion and uncertainty was replaced by first puzzlement and then impatience. "Who are you?" she finally commented.

Buffy smiled as she looked down at the officer's uniform she was wearing, "I am the Jedi Master, Buffy Naberrie."

"I beg your pardon?" she said politely.

Buffy shook her head, "Surely your father has mentioned me. Anyways Leia if you would be so kind we need to be getting out of here."

Leia nodded, "Of course he has. Especially when I asked him the origins of my middle name, she was my aunt. But if she still lived she would be in her 50's now."

Buffy nodded, "That is true and it is a long story. One we don't have time to tell right now. We need to hurry here, Leia."

Leia shook her head, "If you are who you say you are. Then tell me the name of my mother."

Buffy smiled and couldn't fault Leia for being cautious, "Padme Amidala Naberrie. She was elected Queen of Naboo at the age of 14. She became Senator in the Republic a number of years later. She died giving birth to you. You were named in part after me."

Leia nods and stood up, "You have convinced me that you are who you say you are. It is a pleasure to meet you General Naberrie."

Buffy sighed and led Leia back out into the cell block.

Buffy and Leia had started back up the corridor when a series of blinding explosions ripped the walkway ahead of them.

Retreating down the walkway, Han. Luke and Chewbacca encountered Buffy and Leia.

"Buffy looks like your mind trick stopped working. We can't go back that way!" Solo told them, his face flushed with excitement and worry.

"No, it looks like you've managed to cut off our only escape route," Leia agreed readily. "This is a detention area, you know. They don't build them with multiple exits."

Buffy gave Leia a look that said be quiet, "Ok It couldn't have been the office and guards I sent away. Must have been some audio or video surveillance. Should have thought of that. Ok we need suggestions.

"There's got to be another way out," Luke muttered, pulling a small transmitter unit from his belt and carefully adjusting the frequency: "See Threepio... See Threepio!"

A familiar voice responded with gratifying speed. "Yes, sir?"

"We've been cut off here. Are there any other ways out of the detention area-anything at all?"

Static crackled over the tiny grid as Solo and Chewbacca kept the

Imperial troops bottled up at the other end of the walkway.

"What was that...? I didn't copy." Luke said.

Back in the gantry office Artoo Detoo beeped and whistled frantically as Threepio adjusted controls, fighting to clear the awkward transmission.

"I said, all systems have been alerted to your presence, sir. The main entry seems to be the only way in or out of the cell block."

Dawn frowned and grabbed the comlink, "Buffy you have to find your own way out."

Buffy nods grabbing the comlink from Luke, "Thanks, Dawnie." Buffy looked down at her feet and smiled, "Let's see where this goes." Buffy pulled her lightsaber out from under her robes and sliced open the grate at her feet. "Everyone in."

While the others looked on in amazement, Buffy jumped feet first into the opening and disappeared. Luke and Leia quickly followed suit.

The Wookiee snorted something, and Solo yelled back at him, "Go on in, you furry oaf! I don't care what you smell. This is no time to go dainty on me."

Shoving the reluctant Wookiee toward the tiny opening, Solo helped jam the massive bulk through. As soon as he disappeared, the Corellian followed him in.

The chamber they tumbled into was dimly lit. Not that the light was needed to discern its contents. Buffy smelled the decay long before she was dumped into it. "Not one of my better ideas."

Han frowned as he landed beside Luke and Leia. "The garbage chute was a wonderful idea," he told Buffy sardonically, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "What an incredible smell you've discovered. Unfortunately, we can't ride out of here on a drifting odor, and there doesn't seem to be any other exit. Unless we can get that hatch open."

Buffy shook her head, "It's magnetically sealed." Buffy pulled out the comlink, "Dawn are you there?"

Dawn came on the comink, "Yeah Buffy."

Buffy smiled, "Get artoo to plug into a port and see if he can open the pressure-maintenance hatch on unit 366-117891."

Dawn came on the comlink, "Give us a minute."

Suddenly the hatch swung open. The hallway they had emerged into showed dust on the floor. It gave the impression of not having been used since the station had been built.

Something hit the wall behind them with a massive thunk, and Luke yelled for everyone to watch out as a long, gelatinous limb worked its way through the hatch and flailed hopefully about in the open corridor. Solo aimed his pistol at it as Leia tried to slip past the half-paralyzed Chewbacca.

"Somebody get this big hairy walking carpet out of my way." Suddenly Leia noticed what Solo was preparing to do. "No, wait! It'll be heard!"

Solo ignored her and fired at the hatchway. The burst of energy was rewarded with a distant roar as an avalanche of weakened wall and beaming all but buried the creature in the chamber beyond.

Buffy shook her head, "You really want to be dead. Now we're likely to run into who knows how many clones."

Leia frowned, "Clones?"

Buffy nods, "What do you call them. The soldiers in the white armor?"

Leia sighed, "Stormtroopers… You think their clones?"

Buffy nods, "Makes sense. Why do you think history refers to the Clone Wars as well the Clone Wars. It was a war between the Republic and the Separatists. Fought by Battle Droids and Clones. The Clones were the Republic's army. It only makes sense that Palpatine would continue to use Clones in his Empire."

Leia nods looking at Han, "Anyways don't know where you came from, but I'm grateful." Almost as an afterthought she glanced back at Luke and Buffy, adding, "To the all of you." Her attention turned back to Solo. "But from now on you do as I tell you."

Solo gaped at her. This time the smug smile wouldn't come. "Look, Your Holiness," he was finally able to stammer, "let's get something straight. I take orders only from one person-me."

"It's a wonder you're still alive," she shot back smoothly. A quick look down the corridor and she had started determinedly off in the other direction.

Solo looked at Buffy, started to say something, then hesitated and simply shook his head slowly. "No reward is worth this. I don't know if there's enough credit in the universe to pay for putting up with her... Hey, slow down!"

Leia had started around a bend in the corridor, and they ran swiftly to catch up with her.

Buffy sighed, "Leia look, you're under the protection of the Jedi Order. That means you will do what I say."

Leia shook her head, "A Jedi you may be, but the Jedi Order has long been gone."

Buffy shook her head, "Not gone, but in exile. There are still a few masters and padawans left."


	10. Chapter 10: Escaping the Death Star

**Chapter 10: Escaping the Death Star**

Luke, Han, Buffy, Chewbacca, and Leia reached the end of an empty hallway. It dead- ended before a large window which overlooked a hangar, giving them a sweeping, tantalizing view of the Falcon just below.

Pulling out the comlink and looking around them to make sure no Imperial troops were nearby, Buffy spoke into the comlink, "Dawn… you there?"

There was a pause, then she Dawn's voice, "Coming in loud and clear, Buffy."

Buffy smiled, "Are you both safe?"

"For the moment, we're in the main hangar, across from the ship." Dawn's reply came.

Buffy looked toward the bay window in surprise. "We're right above you, Dawn. We'll join you as soon as we can. Till then maintain comm silence unless we need ya."

"Gotcha, Buffy." Dawn said before Buffy put the comlink away.

"Wonder if the old man was able to knock out the tractor," Solo was muttering as he surveyed the scene below. A dozen or so troopers were moving in and out of the Falcon. "Getting back to the ship is going to be like flying through the five Fire Rings of Fornax."

Buffy nods, "I expect your right. And I can feel that Obi-Wan completed his objective and is moving towards the hanger himself.

Leia Organa turned long enough to glance in surprise from the ship to Solo. "You came here in that wreck? You're braver than I thought."

At once praised and insulted, Han wasn't sure how to react. He settled for giving her a dirty look as they started back down the hallway, Chewbacca bringing up the rear.

Rounding a corner, the four humans came to an abrupt halt. So did the twenty Imperial troopers marching toward them. Reacting naturally-which is to say, without thinking-Solo drew his pistol and charged the platoon, yelling and howling in several languages at the top of his lungs.

Startled by the totally unexpected assault and wrongly assuming their attacker knew what he was doing, the troopers started to back away. Several wild shots from the Corellian's pistol initiated complete panic. Ranks and composure shattered, the troopers broke and fled down the passage.

Upset at his partner's disappearance, Chewbacca let out a thunderous if unsettled howl and rushed down the hallway after him.

Buffy shook her head, "Get back to the ship. I will go rescue his hide." Buffy drew out her lightsaber igniting it. She gave chase after Han and Chewie.

Han continued his rout of all opposition, running at top speed down the long hallway, yelling and brandishing his pistol. Occasionally he got off a shot whose effect was more valuable psychologically than tactically.

Half the troops had already scattered down various subpassages and corridors. The ten troopers he continued to harry still raced headlong away from him, returning his fire only indifferently. Then they came up against a dead end, which forced them to turn and confront their opponents.

Seeing that the ten had halted, Han likewise slowed. Gradually he came to a complete stop. Corellian and Imperials regarded one another silently. Several of the troopers were staring, not at Han but past him.

It suddenly occurred to Solo that he was very much alone, and the same thought was beginning to seep into the minds of the guards he was confronting. Embarrassment gave way rapidly to anger. Rifles and pistols started to come up. Solo took a step backward, fired one shot, then turned and ran like hell.

Chewbacca heard the whistle and crump of energy weapons firing as he lumbered lightly down the corridor. There was something odd about them, though: they sounded as if they were coming closer instead of moving away.

He was debating what to do when Han came tearing around a corner and nearly ran him down. Seeing ten troopers in pursuit, the Wookiee decided to reserve his questions for a less confused moment. He turned and followed Solo back up the hallway.

Buffy came upon them and shook her head. "Let me guess they found out you were alone." Han nodded as she turned to follow them.

Ahead, a series of shield doors was beginning to close. "Hurry, Chewie! Buffy!" Han urged.

Chewbacca grunted once, breathing like an over-used engine. Despite his immense strength, the Wookiee was not built for long distance sprinting.

Buffy was glad that she still had her Slayer abilities even if the demon was gone. She poured on the speed easily matching Han stride for stride.

They barely slipped inside just before the five layers slammed shut.

"That ought to hold them for a while," Solo crowed with delight. The Wookiee growled something at him, but his partner fairly fluoresced with confidence.

"Of course I can find the ship from here-Corellians can't get lost." There came another growl, slightly accusing this time. Solo shrugged. "Tocneppil doesn't count; he wasn't a Corellian. Besides, I was drunk."

Buffy shook her head and closed her eyes reaching out through the Force to find her way to Dawn. "This way," she said as she started walking.

Not far away Obi-Wan made his way down a corridor towards the Falcon. Suddenly he sensed something directly ahead and slowed cautiously.

Then the figure stepped out in front of him, blocking his entry to the hangar not five meters away. The outline and size of the figure completed the momentary puzzle. It was the maturity of the mind he had sensed that had temporarily confused him. His hand moved naturally to the hilt of his deactivated saber.

"I have been waiting a long time, Obi-Wan," Darth Vader intoned solemnly. "We meet again at last. The circle has been completed." Obi-Wan sensed satisfaction beneath the hideous mask. "The presence I sensed earlier could only have been you. Though I did sense another, where is she old man, where is my sister?"

Obi-Wan frowned, "Dawn is waiting for your return, Anakin. Let go of your hate, old friend."

Vader shook his head, "You will not take her from me like you did, Padme."

Obi-Wan regarded the great form blocking his retreat and nodded slowly. "You still have much to learn. I never took Dawn or Padme from you, you did that yourself."

"You were once my teacher," Vader admitted, "and I learned much from you. But the time of learning has long passed, and I am the master now. I will not ask again, where is Dawn?"

There would be no reasoning here, Obi-Wan knew. Igniting his saber, he assumed the pose of warrior-ready, a movement accomplished with the ease and elegance of a dancer.

Rather roughly, Vader imitated the movement. Several minutes followed without motion as the two men remained staring at each other, as if waiting for some proper, as yet unspoken signal.

Obi-Wan blinked once, shook his head, and tried to clear his eyes, which had begun to water slightly. Sweat beaded up on his forehead, and his eyelids fluttered again.

"Your powers are weak," Vader noted emotionlessly. "Old man, you should never have come back. It will make your end less peaceful than you might have wished."

"You sense only a part of the Force, Anakin. You have long since cut yourself off from it." Obi-Wan murmured with the assurance of one to whom death is merely another sensation, like sleeping or making love or touching a candle. "You perceive its reality as little as a utensil perceives the taste of food."

Executing a move of incredible swiftness for one so old, Obi-Wan lunged at the massive shape. Vader blocked the stab with equal speed, riposting with a counterslash that Obi-Wan barely parried. Another parry and Obi-Wan countered again, using this opportunity to move around the towering Dark Lord.

They continued to trade blows, with the Obi-Wan now backing toward the hangar. Once, his saber and Vader's locked, the interaction of the two energy fields producing a violent sparking and flashing. A low buzzing sound rose from the straining power units as each saber sought to override the other.

Han, Buffy and Chewbacca hugged the wall of a tunnel on the far side of the bay.

Solo also was nonplussed at the number of guards. He muttered, "Didn't we just leave this party?"

Buffy smiled and pulled out her comlink, "Dawn you there?"

"Yeah I'm here. I see you Buffy you're on the far side of the hanger from us." Dawn replied.

Buffy nods, "Stand by."

Chewbacca grunted, and they turned, only to relax and lower their weapons at the sight of Luke and Leia.

"What kept you?" Solo quipped mirthlessly.

"We ran into," Leia explained, panting heavily, "some old friends."

Luke was staring at the freighter. "Is the ship all right?"

"Seems okay," was Solo's analysis. "It doesn't look like they've removed anything or disturbed her engines. The problem's going to be getting to it."

Leia suddenly pointed to one of the opposite tunnels. "Look!"

Illuminated by the flare from contacting energy fields, Obi-Wan and Darth Vader were backing toward the bay. The fight attracted the attention of others beside the Senator. Every one of the guards moved in for a better view of the Olympian conflict.

"Now's our chance," Solo observed, starting forward.

All seven of the troopers guarding the ship broke and rushed toward the combatants, going to the Dark Lord's aid.

Dawn smiles and looked at Aurora, Willow, Threepio and Artoo. "Time to go."

Dawn nodded across the hanger to Buffy. 'We're going' she thought towards Buffy.

Buffy nods, "Now is our chance. Dawn is heading towards the ship."

Once the guards had turned and dashed for the far tunnel, Han and the others started for the starship-until Luke saw Obi-Wan cut in two. Instantly he shifted direction and was moving toward the guards.

"Ben!" Luke screamed, firing wildly toward the troops. Han cursed, but turned to fire in support of Luke.

Aurora stopped when she heard Luke scream and turned to face the way he was looking. She saw Vader moving his foot around in some clothes. She looked at the clothes on the floor and knew at that moment what had happened, Vader had cut down Obi-Wan.

One of the energy bolts struck the safety release on the tunnel blast door. The emergency hold broken, the heavy door fairly exploded downward. Both the guards and Vader leaped clear-the guards into the bay and Vader backward, to the opposite side of the door.

Han had turned and started for the entrance to the ship, but he paused as he saw Luke running toward the guards.

"It's too late!" Leia yelled at him. "It's over."

"No!" Luke half shouted, half sobbed.

A familiar, yet different voice rang in his ears… Obi-Wan's voice. "Luke... listen!" was all it said.

Buffy looked to Dawn who nodded letting Buffy know that she had heard Obi-Wan also.

Bewildered, Luke turned to hunt for the source of that admonition. He only saw Aurora beckoning to him as she followed Artoo and Threepio up the ramp. "Come on, cousin! There's no time."

Hesitating, his mind still on that imagined voice (or was it imagined?), a confused Luke took aim and felled several soldiers before he, too, whirled and retreated into the freighter.


	11. Chapter 11: Easy Escape?

**Chapter 11: Easy Escape?**

DAZED, Luke staggered toward the front of the ship. He barely noticed the sound of energy bolts, too weak to penetrate the ship's deflectors, exploding harmlessly outside.

With misty eyes he stared as Chewbacca and Solo adjusted controls.

"I hope that old man managed to knock out that tractor beam," Han was saying, "or this is going to be a very short ride."

Ignoring him, Luke returned to the hold area and slumped into a seat, his head falling into his hands. Leia Organa regarded him quietly for a while, then removed her cloak. Moving to him, she placed it gently around his shoulders.

Leia looked up and saw Aurora standing over them. She got up so Aurora could sit down next to her cousin.

"There wasn't anything you could have done," Aurora whispered comfortingly. "It was all over in an instant."

"I can't believe he's gone," came Luke's reply, his voice a ghost of a whisper. "I can't."

Aurora smiled, "Neither can I, Luke. He was a good friend. He will be sorely missed."

Willow moved to Leia, "Greetings, I'm Willow. Why don't we leave Luke and his cousin, Aurora, alone to mourn for their friend."

Leia nods and follows Willow across the hold.

Buffy turned and headed for the cockpit with Dawn beside her.

Han shifted a lever, staring nervously ahead. But the massive bay door was constructed to respond to the approach of any vessel. The safety feature now served to facilitate their escape as the freighter slipped quickly past the still-opening door and out into free space.

"Nothing," Solo sighed, studying several readouts with profound satisfaction. "Not so much as an erg of come-hither. He did it, all right."

Chewbacca rumbled something, and the pilot's attention shifted to another series of gauges. "Right, Chewie. I forget, for a moment, that there are other ways of persuading us to return." His teeth flashed in a grin of determination. "But the only way they'll get us back in that traveling tomb is in pieces. Take over. Buffy you think you can pilot her?"

Buffy nods as she sits in Han's seat, "Dawn go help Han at the guns."

Dawn nodded and followed Han out of the cockpit and into the gun turret.

Dawn found herself in a large rotating bubble protruding from the side of the ship. A long, wicked-looking tube whose purpose was instantly apparent projected from the apex of the transparent hemisphere. She settled herself into the seat and commenced a rapid study of the controls. Activator here, firing grip here... She looks at the controls and let out a sigh. It had been years since she had piloted a ship let alone fired a shipboard weapon. She hoped she didn't disappoint Buffy.

Dawn stretched out with her feelings. She used the Force instead of the targeting computer to track the Imperial fighters. With precision only a Jedi could muster she hit all of her targets as they flew by.

In the cockpit, Buffy paid close attention to scattered readouts as well as searching the sky for additional ships. She directed her voice toward an open mike.

"There are still two more of them out there. Looks like we've lost the lateral monitors and the starboard deflector shield."

"Don't worry," Han told her, with as much hope as confidence, "she'll hold together." He gave the walls a pleading stare. "You hear me, ship? Hold together! Chewie, try to keep them on our port side. If we-"

He was forced to break off as a TIE fighter seemed to materialize out of nowhere, energy bolts reaching out from it toward him. Its companion craft came up on the freighter's other side and Dawn found herself firing steadily at it. At the last possible instant before it passed out of range, she swung the weapon's nozzle minutely, her finger tightening convulsively on the fire control. The Imperial fighter turned into a rapidly expanding cloud of phosphorescing dust. The other fighter apparently considered the shrunken odds, turned, and retreated at top speed.

Dawn smiled as she climbed up the ladder out of the turret.

Han looked at Dawn and shook his head, "Between that lightsaber demonstration and just now. Your reflexes are pretty good, Dawn."

Dawn smiled, "Believe it or not at one time I was almost clumsy. But years of Jedi training changed that."

Solo made his way towards the cockpit stopping briefly beside Leia and Willow. "What do you think, sweetheart?" Solo inquired, well pleased with himself. "Not a bad bit of rescuing. You know, sometimes I amaze even myself."

"That doesn't sound too hard," Leia admitted readily, as Willow stifled a giggle. "The important thing is not my safety, but the fact that the information in the R-2 droid is still intact."

"What's that droid carrying that's so important, anyway?" Han asked.

Leia looked at Han for a moment before answering "Complete technical schematics of the battle station. I only hope that when the data is analyzed, a weakness can be found. Until then, until the station itself is destroyed, we must go on. This war isn't over yet."

"It is for me," objected Han. "I'm not on this mission for your revolution. Economics interest me, not politics. There's business to be done under any government. And I'm not doing it for you, Princess. I expect to be well paid for risking my ship and my hide."

Aurora sighed and moved away from Luke, "Some half-brother you are. Thinking more of profit than people. I wonder what our father would think of your ideals."

Han grimaced.

"You needn't worry about your reward," Leia assured Han sadly. "If money is what you love... that's what you will receive."

Back on the Death Star…

Darth Vader strode into the control room where Governor Tarkin stood staring at a huge, brilliantly lit screen. It displayed a sea of stars, but it was not the spectacular view which absorbed the Governor's thoughts at the moment. He barely glanced around as Vader entered.

"Are they away?" the Dark Lord demanded.

"They've just completed the jump to hyperspace. No doubt they are at this very moment congratulating themselves on their daring and success." Now Tarkin turned to face Vader, a hint of warning in his tone. "I'm taking an awful chance, on your insistence, Vader. This had better work. Are you certain the homing beacon is secure aboard their ship?"

Vader exuded confidence beneath the reflective black mask. "There is nothing to fear. This will be a day long remembered. It already has been witness to the death of Obi-Wan. Soon it will see the end of the Alliance and the rebellion as well as the last of the Jedi."


	12. Chapter 12: Yavin IV

**Chapter 12: Yavin IV**

A landspeeder came to a gradual stop within the temple. Its engine died obediently as the vehicle settled to the ground. A noisy cluster of humans waiting nearby ceased their conversation and rushed toward the craft.

Leia stepped from the speeder followed by Buffy, Dawn, and Willow. A second speeder came to a stop and Luke, Han, Chewie and Aurora stepped out. Finally a third speeder came to a stop and the droids exited.

A man smiled as he saw Leia. "You're safe! We'd feared you'd been killed." Abruptly he composed himself, stepped away from her, and executed a formal bow. "When we heard about Alderaan, we were afraid that you were... lost along with the rest of the population."

"All that is past history, Commander Willard," Leia said. "We have a future to live for. Alderaan and its people are gone." Her voice turned bitter cold, frightening in so delicate-looking a person. "We must see that such does not happen again. We don't have time for our sorrows, Commander," she continued briskly. "The battle station has surely tracked us here."

Han started to protest, but she shut him up with logic and a stern look.

"That's the only explanation for the ease of our escape. They sent only four TIE fighters after us. They could as easily have launched a hundred." Solo had no reply for that, but continued to fume silently. Then Leia gestured at Artoo Detoo.

"You must use the information locked in this R-2 droid to form a plan of attack. It's our only hope. The station itself is more powerful than anyone suspected." Her voice dropped. "If the data does not yield a weakness, there will be no stopping them. Also I would like to introduce two very important guests." Leia turned and motioned for Buffy and Dawn to step forward. "May I introduce Buffy Naberrie and Dawn Skywalker? Last two Jedi Masters of the Jedi Order."

Buffy sighed and didn't bother to correct Leia that there was one other Master, assuming of course Yoda was still alive. She knew she would have to go to Dagobah as soon as possible to find out. Especially now that Luke was without a Master.

Willard bowed, "Greetings Master Naberrie and Master Skywalker. It is my privilege to welcome you to the Alliance base here on Yavin IV. If there is anything I can do for you…"

Buffy nods, "Thank you, but there is no need."

The central briefing room was located deep within the bowels of the temple. The long, low-ceiling auditorium was dominated by a raised dais and huge electronic display screen at its far end. Pilots, navigators, and a sprinkling of Artoo units filled the seats. Han and Chewie stood at the back. Luke and Aurora sat next to each between a few pilots. Buffy, Dawn and Willow stood at the front next to Leia.

A tall, dignified gentleman with too many deaths on his soul moved to stand by the far side of the screen, Solo turned his attention to him, as did everyone else in the room. As soon as an expectant silence had gripped the crowd, General Jan Dodonna adjusted the tiny mike on his chest and indicated the small group seated close to him.

"You all know these people," he intoned with quiet power. "They are the Senators and Generals whose worlds have given us support, whether open or covert. They have come to be with us in what may well prove to be the decisive moment. But there are three here you do not know. I would like to introduce Jedi Master Buffy Naberrie, Jedi Master Dawn Skywalker, and Jedi Padawan Willow Rosenberg." He let his gaze touch many in the crowd, and none who were so favored remained unmoved.

"The Imperial battle station you now all have heard of is approaching from the far side of Yavin and its sun. That gives us a little extra time, but it must be stopped-once and for all-before it can reach this moon, before it can bring its weaponry to bear on us as it did on Alderaan." A murmur ran through the crowd at the mention of that world, so callously obliterated.

"The station," Dodonna went on, "is heavily shielded and mounts more firepower than half the Imperial fleet. But its defenses were designed to fend off large-scale, capital ship assaults. A small, one-or two-man fighter should be able to slip through its defensive screens."

A slim, supple man who resembled an older version of Han Solo rose.

Dodonna acknowledged his presence. "What is it, Red Leader?"

The man gestured toward the display screen, which showed a computer portrait of the battle station. "Pardon me for asking, sir, but what good are our snub fighters going to be against that?"

Buffy stepped up, "With the size of that station they are not going to consider a small one-man fighter to be a threat."

Dodonna nods, "Master Naberrie is correct. Apparently they're convinced that their defensive weaponry can fend off any light attacks. But an analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia has revealed what we think is a weakness in the station's design. A big ship couldn't get near it, but an X- or Y-wing fighter might. The objective is a small thermal exhaust port. Its size belies its importance, as it appears to be an unshielded shaft that runs directly into the main reactor system powering the station. Since this serves as an emergency outlet for waste heat in the event of reactor over production, its usefulness would be eliminated by particle shielding. A direct hit would initiate a chain reaction that would destroy the station."

Mutterings of disbelief ran through the room. The more experienced the pilot, the greater his expressed disbelief.

"I didn't say your approach would be easy," Dodonna admonished them. He gestured at the screen. "You must maneuver straight in down this shaft, level off in the trench, and skim the surface to-this point. The target is only two meters across. It will take a precise hit at exactly ninety degrees to reach the reactor systematization. And only a direct hit will start the complete reaction. I said the port wasn't particle-shielded. However, it is completely ray-shielded. That means no energy beams. You'll have to use proton torpedoes."

A few of the pilots laughed humorlessly. One of them was a teenaged fighter jockey seated next to Luke who bore the unlikely name of Wedge Antilles. Artoo Detoo was there also, seated next to another Artoo unit who emitted a long whistle of hopelessness.

"A two-meter target at maximum speed-with a torpedo, yet," Antilles snorted. "That's impossible even for the computer."

"But it's not impossible," protested Luke. "We used to bulls-eye womp-rats in my T-16 back home. They're not much bigger than two meters. Isn't that right, Aurora?"

Aurora nods.

"Is that so?" the rakishly uniformed youth noted derisively. "Tell me, when you were going after your particular varmint, were there a thousand other, what did you call it, 'womp-rats' armed with power rifles firing up at you?" He shook his head sadly.

"With all that firepower on the station directed at us, this will take a little more than barnyard marksmanship, believe me." As if to confirm Antilles' pessimism, Dodonna indicated a string of lights on the ever- changing schematic. "Take special note of these emplacements. There's a heavy concentration of firepower on the latitudinal axes, as well as several dense circum-polar clusters.

"Also, their field generators will probably create a lot of distortion, especially in and around the trench. I figure that maneuverability in that sector will be less than point three." This produced more murmurs and a few groans from the assembly.

"Remember," the General went on, "you must achieve a direct hit. Gold squadron will make the first run. Red squadron will cover for Gold squadron and will make a second run should Gold squadron fail. Any questions?"

A muted buzz filled the room. One man stood, lean and handsome-too much so, it seemed, to be ready to throw away his life for something as abstract as freedom.

"What if both runs fail? What happens after that?"

Dodonna smiled tightly. "There won't be any after that." The man nodded slowly, understandingly, and sat down. "Anyone else?" Silence now, pregnant with expectation.

"Then man your ships, and may the Force be with you."

Like oil draining from a shallow pot, the seated ranks of men, women, and machines rose and flowed toward the exits.

Buffy turned to Dawn who nods, "General, myself and my sister would like to join one of your squadrons. We have combat experience."

Dodonna nods, "We can use all the assistance we can get. Thank you Master Jedi. I will have two more fighters prepped and ready for you."

Aurora comes up to Dawn, "Mom, no!"

Dawn smiles, "Its ok sweetie. I will come back, I promise. And as your Aunt Buffy can attest I live up to my promises. Don't I Buffy?"

Buffy smiles and nods, "Many years ago I made Dawn promise to live. You see I was set to sacrifice myself for you mother. You see the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. I didn't want my death to be in vain. So I made Dawn promise to live, for me. And as you can see she never failed in that promise. If she says she will come back. She will come back."

Aurora smiles and nods as she understands, "Then I too will make that promise regardless of what happens today."

Buffy smiles and hands a datapad to Aurora, "This is in case we don't come back. If we don't come back I want you to go to the coordinates on that datapad. There is a planet there that is primitive by galactic standards. We have friends and family there. In fact you have a cousin there, my daughter… Padme Dawn Summers. If we don't come back I want you and Willow to go and watch over her for me."

Aurora nods, "It would be my pleasure, Aunt Buffy. But let's hope I don't have to do that. Not cause I don't want to, I would of course. But because I don't want to lose either of you so soon after I found you."

Dawn smiles and hugs Aurora, "Nor do we want to die, my daughter."

Han and Chewbacca were loading a pile of small strongboxes onto an armored landspeeder. They were completely absorbed with this activity, ignoring the preparations going on all around them. Han glanced up briefly as Luke, Aurora, Willow, Buffy, Dawn, Threepio and Artoo approached, then returned to his loading.

"You got your reward," Luke finally observed, indicating the boxes. Solo nodded once. "And you're leaving, then?"

"That's right, kid. I've got some old debts to pay off, and even if I didn't, I don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here." He eyed Luke appraisingly. "You're pretty good in a scrap, kid. Why don't you come with us? I could use you."

The mercenary gleam in Solo's eyes only made Luke mad. "Why don't you look around you and see something besides yourself for a change? You know what's going to happen here, what they're up against. They could use a good pilot. But you're turning your back on them."

Solo didn't appear upset at Luke's tirade. "What good's a reward if you're not around to spend it? Attacking that battle station isn't my idea of courage-more like suicide."

"Yeah... Take care of yourself, Han," Luke said quietly, turning to leave. "But I guess that's what you're best at, isn't it?" He started back into the hangar depths, flanked by the two droids.

Aurora shook her head, "You know Han, it makes me wonder how we could be related."

Han looks at his half-sister and sighs, "You know you and Dawn, and Buffy of course, could all come with me."

Buffy shook her head, "My place for the moment is here, Han."

Dawn nods in agreement, "As is mine. As much as I want to get to know you again, Han. Right now I am a Jedi and my place is here."

Aurora smiles, "I'm staying with mom for now. But one day I may come looking for you. But till then I guess this is goodbye."

Han sighs and nods. "Then may the Force be with you."

They turned and headed off towards two X-Wing fighters. Buffy sighed, "I wonder if they will handle anything like the old Jedi starfighters?"

Dawn shakes her head, "I guess we'll find out."

Aurora pulls Dawn into an embrace, "Be careful out there."

Dawn smiles and hugs Aurora back, "I will, and I will see you in a bit."

Aurora nods and walks over towards Luke's X-Wing.

Willow smiles at Buffy, "You know this had been an interesting few days."

Buffy nods, "I bet it has. It was one thing to hear me and Dawn talk about it. You even saw some of it four years ago. But now you're living it and it's totally different than what you expected."

Willow nods, "You got that right. Buffy take care of yourself. You too, Dawnie."

Dawn smiles, "Watch out for Aurora for me?"

Willow nods, "I will."


	13. Chapter 13: Battling a Space Station

**Chapter 13: Battling a Space Station**

Red Leader lowers his visor and adjusts his gun sights, looking to each side at his wing men. "All wings report in."

Biggs checks his fighter's controls, alert and ready for combat. "Red Three standing by."

Porkins, "Red Six standing by."

Wedge, "Red Two standing by."

Luke, "Red Five standing by."

Buffy smiles as she listens to the chatter, "Red Seven standing by."

Dawn looks out her cockpit over to Buffy's ship, "Red Four standing by."

Red Nine, "Red Nine standing by."

Red Eight, "Red Eight standing by."

Red Ten, "Red Ten standing by."

"Lock your S-Foils into attack position," Red Leader commanded.

The double wings on the X-wing fighters split apart, like narrow seeds. Ahead, the Imperial station continued to grow. Surface features became visible as each pilot recognized docking bays, broadcast antennae, and other man-made mountains and canyons.

Buffy closed her eyes for a moment and reached out through the Force trying to find Dawn. She smiled as she could feel her sister on her wing.

"We're passing through their outer shields. Hold tight. Lock down freeze-floating controls and switch your own deflectors on, double front." Red Leader ordered. "That's it, we're through. Keep all channels silent until we're on top of them. It doesn't look like they're expecting much resistance."

Though half the great station remained in shadow, Luke, Buffy and Dawn were now near enough to be able to discern individual lights on its surface. Thousands of lights scattered across its curving expanse gave it the appearance of a floating city.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Wedge Antilles gasped over his open pickup.

"Cut the chatter, Red Two," Red Leader ordered. "Accelerate to attack velocity."

Red Leader compared the station with the location of their proposed target area. "Gold Leader," he called toward the pickup, "this is Red Leader. We're in position; you can start your attack run. The exhaust shaft is farther to the north. We'll keep 'em busy down here."

"We're starting for the target shaft now, Dutch. Stand by to take over if anything happens." Gold Leader replied.

"Check, Gold Leader," came the other's reply. "We're going to cross their equatorial axis and try to draw their main fire. May the Force be with you."

From the approaching swarm, two squads of fighters broke clear. The X-wing ships dove directly for the bulge of the station, far below, while the Y-ships curved down and northward over its surface.

"This is Red Five," Luke announced to his mike as he nosedived his ship in a radical attempt to confuse any electronic predictors below. The gray surface of the battle station streaked past his ports. "I'm going in."

"I'm right behind you, Red Five," a voice recognizable as Biggs's sounded in his ears.

The target in Luke's sights was as stable as that of the Imperial defenders was evasive. Bolts flew from the tiny vessel's weapons. One started a huge fire on the dim surface below, which would burn until the crew of the station could shut off the flow of air to the damaged section.

Luke's glee turned to terror as he realized he couldn't swerve his craft in time to avoid passing through the fireball of unknown composition.

"Pull out, Luke, pull out!" Biggs was screaming at him.

His fighter plunged into the expanding ball of superheated gases.

Then he was through and clear, on the other side. A rapid check of his controls enabled him to relax. Passage through the intense heat had been insufficient to damage anything vital-though all four wings bore streaks of black, carbonized testimony to the nearness of his escape.

Hell-flowers bloomed outside his ship as he swung it up and around in a sharp curve. "You all right, Luke?" came Dawn's concerned query.

"I got a little toasted, but I'm okay." Luke replied.

Energy bolts and sun-bright beams continued to create a chromatic maze in the space above the station as the rebel fighters crisscrossed back and forth over its surface, firing at whatever looked like a decent target.

"Luke," requested Red Leader as he skimmed smoothly through a rain of fire, "let me know when you're off the block."

"I'm on my way now." Luke responded.

"Watch yourself," Buffy urged over the cockpit speaker. "There's a lot of fire coming from the starboard side of that deflection tower."

"I'm on it, don't worry, Aunt Buffy" Luke responded confidently. Putting his fighter into a twisting dive, he sliced once more across metal horizons.

Buffy smiled as it was the first time Luke had referred to her as such.

"Squad leaders-attention; squad leaders-attention! We've picked up a new set of signals from the other side of the station. Enemy fighters coming your way."

Buffy received the report at the same time as everyone else. She began hunting the sky for the predicted Imperial craft, her gaze dropping to her instrumentation. "My scope's negative. I don't see anything."

"Maintain visual scanning," Red Leader directed. "With all this energy flying, they'll be on top of you before your scope can pick them up. Remember, they can jam every instrument on your ship except your eyes."

Buffy nods and closed her eyes, reaching out through the Force. Suddenly she senses them approaching. "Dawn on my wing."

Dawn smiles, "Right behind you, Buffy."

"Biggs!" Luke shouted. "You've picked one up. On your tail... watch it!"

"I can't see it," came his friend's panicked response. "Where is he? I can't see it."

Luke watched helplessly as Biggs's ship shot away from the station surface and out into clear space, closely followed by the Imperial. The enemy vessel fired steadily at him, each successive bolt seeming to pass a little closer to Biggs's hull.

"He's on me tight," the voice sounded in Luke's cockpit. "I can't shake him."

Twisting, spinning, Biggs looped back toward the battle station, but the pilot trailing him was persistent and showed no sign of relinquishing pursuit.

"Hang on, Biggs," Buffy called, wrenching her ship around so steeply that straining gyros whined. "I'm coming in."

So absorbed in his pursuit of Biggs was the Imperial pilot that he didn't see Buffy, who rotated her own ship, flipped out of the concealing gray below and dropped in behind him.

Electronic crosshairs lined up according to the computer-readout instructions, and Buffy fired repeatedly. There was a small explosion in space-tiny compared with the enormous energies being put out by the emplacements on the surface of the battle station.

"Got him!" Buffy murmured.

"I've got one! I've got one!" came a less restrained cry of triumph over the open intercom. Dawn identified the voice as belonging to Red Six, who was chasing another Imperial fighter across the metal landscape. Bolts jumped from the X-wing in steady succession until the TIE fighter blew in half, sending leaflike glittering metal fragments flying in all directions.

"Good shooting, Red Six," the squadron leader commented. Then he added quickly, "Watch out, you've got one on your tail."

Dawn flew in behind of the Tie Fighter following Red Six and fired destroying the Tie. "You're clear, Red Six."

Red Six smiled, "Thank you, Master Jedi."

"Tighten it up, Red Two, tighten it up," Red Leader was saying. "Watch those towers."

"Heavy fire, Boss," came the voice of Wedge Antilles, "twenty-three degrees."

"I see it. Pull in, pull in. We're picking up some interference."

"I can't believe it," Biggs was stammering. "I've never seen such firepower!"

"Pull in, Red Five. Pull in." A pause, then, "Luke, do you read me? Luke?"

"I'm all right, Chief," came Luke's reply. "I've got a target. I'm going to check it out."

"There's too much action down there, Luke," Biggs told him. "Get out. Do you read me, Luke? Pull out."

"Break off, Luke," ordered the deeper tones of Red Leader. "We've hit too much interference here. Luke, I repeat, break off! I can't see him. Red Two, can you see Red Five?"

"Negative," Wedge replied quickly. "There's a fire zone here you wouldn't believe. My scanner's jammed. Red Five, where are you? Luke, are you all right?"

"He's gone," Biggs started to report solemnly.

Dawn reached out into the Force and smiled, "He's alive. Should be coming up into your sights now, Biggs."

"There he is! Looks like a little fin damage, but the kid's fine." Biggs replied.

Back on Yavin IV… Leia, Aurora, Willow, Threepio, Dodonna and other Rebel officers are listening to the Rebel Fighter's radio transmissions over the war roomintercom.

Biggs, "Good shooting, Wedge!"

Gold Leader, "Red Leader... This is Gold Leader. We're starting out attack run."

Leia and the others are grouped around the screen, as technicians move about attending to their duties.

Aurora looks at Willow, "You've known mom longer than I have. Do you think she will be alright?"

Willow smiles and nods, "Yes I believe they will. I've never seen them fly in combat. But I know they are accomplished pilots."

Red Leader, "I copy, Gold Leader. Move into position."

Technicians are seated at the computer readout table.

Gold Leader, "The exhaust post is marked and locked in! … Switch power to front deflector screens. … How many guns do you think, Gold Five."

Gold five, "I'd say about twenty guns. Some on the surface, some on the towers."

Leia, Aurora, Willow, Threepio, and the technicians view the projected target screen, as red and blue target lights glow. The red target near the center blinks on and off.

A voice calls out, "Death Star will be in range in five minutes."

Aurora mutters, "Come on mom."

Gold Leader, "Switching to targeting computer."

Gold Two, "Computer's locked. Getting a signal… The guns...they've stopped!"

Gold Five, "Stabilize your read deflectors. Watch for enemy fighters."

Gold Leader, "They've coming in! Three marks at two ten."

Gold Five, "Lost Tiree, lost Dutch."

Red Leader, "I copy, Gold Five."

Gold Five, "They came from behind..."

In Space… "Red Leader, this is Base One. Double-check your own attack prior to commencement. Have your wingmen hold back and cover for you. Keep half your group out of range to make the next run."

"Copy, Base One," the response came. "Red Eight, Red Nine, join with me."

Two ships leveled off to flank the squadron commander. Red Leader checked them out. Satisfied that they were positioned properly for the attack run, he set the group to follow in case they should fail.

"Red Five, this is Red Leader, Luke, take Red Two and Three with you. Hold up here out of their fire and wait for my signal to start your own run. Red Seven, Buffy, hold with Red Six and Red Ten and wait for Luke's signal to start your run."

"Copy, Red Leader," Luke acknowledged, trying to slow his heart slightly. "May the force be with you. Biggs, Wedge, let's close it up."

Buffy sighed, "Gotcha."

The horizon flip-flopped ahead of Red Leader as he commenced his approach to the station surface. "Red Eight, Red Nine, stay back until we spot those fighters, then cover me." No defensive fire greeted him as he raced toward the distant target. He found himself looking around nervously, checking and rechecking the same instruments. "This doesn't look right," he found himself muttering. "Keep your eyes open for those fighters."

"All short- and long-range scopes are blank," Red Nine reported intensely "Too much interference here. Red Five, can you see them from where you are?"

Luke's attention was riveted to the surface of the station. "No sign of…Wait!" Three rapidly moving points of light caught his eye. "There they are. Coming in point three five."

Red Nine turned and looked in the indicated direction. Sun bounced off stabilizing fins as the TIE fighters looped downward. "I see them."

"It's the right trench, all right," Red Leader exclaimed as his tracking scope suddenly began a steady beeping. He adjusted his targeting instrumentation, pulling his visor down over his eyes. "I'm almost in range. Targets ready... coming up. Just hold them off me for a few seconds-keep 'em busy."

Red Eight went first, both engines blown. A slight deviation in flight path and his ship slammed into the trench wall. Red Nine slowed and accelerated, bobbed drunkenly, but could do little within the confines of those metal walls.

"I can't hold them long. You'd better fire while you can, Red Leader-we're closing on you."

The squadron commander was wholly absorbed in lining up two circles within his targeting visor. "We're almost home. Steady, steady..."

Red Nine glanced around frantically. "They're right behind me!"

"Almost there, almost there..." Red Leader whispered. Then the two circles matched, turned red, and a steady buzzing sounded in his helmet. "Torpedoes away, torpedoes away."

Immediately after, Red Leader let his own missiles loose. Both fighters pulled up sharply, just clearing the end of the trench as several explosions billowed in their wake.

"It's a hit! We've done it!" Red Nine shouted hysterically.

Red Leader's reply was thick with disappointment. "No, we haven't. They didn't go in. They just exploded on the surface outside the shaft."

Suddenly Red Nine was gone and Red Leader knew it was only a matter of time before he was shot down as well. "Red Five, this is Red Leader. Move into position, Luke. Start your attack run-stay low and wait until you're right on top of it. It's not going to be easy."

"Are you all right?" Buffy asked

"They're on top of me-but I'll shake them." Red Leader replied

"Red Five to Red Two and Red Three," Luke ordered, "let's go!" The three ships peeled off and plunged toward the trench sector.

"R-2, shut off the main feed to number-one starboard engine," Red Leader directed quietly, staring resignedly at instruments which were running impossibilities. "Hang on tight, this could get rough."

Luke saw that Red Leader was in trouble. "We're right above you, Red Leader," he declared. "Turn to point oh five, and we'll cover for you."

"I've lost my upper starboard engine," came the reply.

"We'll come down for you." Buffy replied

"Negative, negative. Stay there and get set up for your attack run."

"You're sure you're all right?" Dawn asked

"I think so... Stand by for a minute." Red Leader replied.

Actually, it was somewhat less than a minute before Red Leader's gyrating X-wing plowed into the surface of the station.

Luke watched the huge explosion dissipate below him, knowing without question its cause, sensing fully for the first time the helplessness of his situation. "We just lost Red Leader," he murmured absently, not particularly caring if his mike picked up the somber announcement. "Close it up, Wedge. Biggs, where are you?"

"Coming in right behind you." Biggs replied

Wedge replied soon after. "Okay. Boss, we're in position."

Dawn sighed, "Good luck, Luke."

Luke smiled, "Thanks, Aunt Dawn."

Dawn smiled as she heard him call her Aunt Dawn.

The three X-wings moved close together high above the battle station's surface. Luke studied his instruments and fought irritably with one control that appeared to be malfunctioning.

Someone's voice sounded in his ears. It was a young-old voice, a familiar voice: calm, content, confident, and reassuring-a voice he had listened to intently on the desert of Tatooine and in the guts of the station below, once upon a time."Trust your feelings, Luke," was all the Obi-Wan's voice said.

Luke tapped his helmet, unsure whether he had heard anything or not. This was no time for introspection. The steely horizon of the station tilted behind him.

Dawn smiled, "Did you hear him too, Buffy?"

Buffy laughed, "Seems he followed Master Qui-Gon."

"Wedge, Biggs, we're going in," Luke told his wingmen. "We'll go in full speed. Never mind finding the trench and then accelerating. Maybe that will keep those fighters far enough behind us."

"We'll stay far enough back to cover you," Biggs declared. "At that speed will you be able to pull out in time?"

"Are you kidding?" Luke sneered playfully as they began their dive toward the surface. "It'll be just like Beggars Canyon back home."

"I'm right with you, Boss," noted Wedge, emphasizing the title for the first time. "Let's go..."

At high speed the three slim fighters charged the glowing surface, pulling out after the last moment. Luke skimmed so close over the station hull that the tip of one wing grazed a protruding antenna, sending metal splinters flying. Instantly they were enveloped in a meshwork of energy bolts and explosive projectiles. It intensified as they dropped down into the trench.

"We seem to have upset them," Biggs chortled, treating the deadly display of energy as though it were all a show being put on for their amusement.

"This is fine," Luke commented, surprised at the clear view ahead. "I can see everything."

Wedge wasn't quite as confident as he studied his own readouts. "My scope shows the tower, but I can't make out the exhaust port. It must be awfully small. Are you sure the computer can target it?"

"It better," Biggs muttered.

Luke didn't offer an evaluation-he was too busy holding a course through the turbulence produced by exploding bolts. Then, as if on command, the defensive fire ceased. He glanced around and up for signs of the expected TIE fighters, but saw nothing.

His hand went to drop the targeting visor into position, and for just a moment he hesitated. Then he swung it down in front of his eyes. "Watch yourselves," he ordered his companions.

"What about the tower?" Wedge asked worriedly.

"You worry about those fighters," Luke snapped. "I'll worry about the tower."

They rushed on, closing on the target every second. Wedge stared upward, and his gaze suddenly froze. "Here they come-oh point three."

Vader adjusts his controls and fires laserbolts at two X-wings flying down the trench. He scores a direct hit on Wedge. "I'm hit! I can't stay with you."

Luke nods, "Get clear, Wedge. You can't do any more good back there!"

Wedge pulls away out of the trench, "Sorry!"

Luke's X-wing speeds down the trench; the three TIE fighters, still in perfect unbroken formation, tail close behind.

Biggs looks around at the TIE fighters. He is worried. "Hurry, Luke, they're coming in much faster this time. I can't hold them!"

The three TIE fighters move ever closer, closing in on Luke and Biggs.

Luke looks back anxiously at little Artoo. "Artoo, try and increase the power!"

Ignoring the bumpy ride, flak, and lasers, a beeping Artoo-Detoo struggles to increase the power, his dome turning from side to side.

Biggs looks around at the TIE fighters. "Hurry up, Luke!"

Luke looks into his targeting device. He moves it away for a moment and ponders its use. He looks back into the computer targeter.

Vader and his wingmen race through the Death Star trench. Biggs moves in to cover for Luke, but Vader gains on him.

Biggs sees the TIE fighter aiming at him. "Wait!"

Vader squeezes the fire button on his controls. Biggs' cockpit explodes around him, lighting him in red. Biggs' ship bursts into a million flaming bits and scatters across the surface.

Buffy frowns, "Red Six, Red Ten stay up here and prepare to make your run. Dawn your with me, we're going to help Luke."

Dawn nods, "Right with you, Buffy."

Red Six comes over Buffy's comlink, "Understood Master Jedi, and good luck."

Luke is stunned by Biggs' death. His eyes are watering, but his anger is also growing.

Vader watches as two X-Wing fighters drop in behind Luke. "The Force is strong in these three." Suddenly Vader knows who is in the fighters in front of him, "Dawn!"

Vader is torn between firing on his sister to protect the Death Star or saving his sister instead.

Buffy looks at Dawn's fighter, "We got you, Luke. Let's blow this thing before were all toast."

Luke lines up the yellow cross-hair lines of the targeting device's screen. He looks into the targeting device, then starts at a voice he hears. "Use the Force, Luke."

The Death Star trench zooms by. Luke looks up, then starts to look back into the targeting  
device. He has second thoughts. "Let go, Luke."

Buffy smiles, "Listen to Obi-Wan, Luke. He knows of what he is talking about."

A grim determination sweeps across Luke's face as he closes his eyes and starts to mumble Ben's training to himself.

Luke's fighter streaks through the trench.

Luke looks to the targeting device, then away as he hears Obi-Wan's voice again. "Luke, trust me."

Luke's hand reaches for the control panel and presses the button. The targeting device moves away.

Buffy comes on the comlink, "Base One, we know you can tell his targeting computer is off. Don't ask, it's alright. Trust me."

Luke looks at the Death Star surface streaking by. Artoo-Detoo turns his head from side to side, beeping in anticipation.

The three TIE fighters, manned by Vader and his two wingmen, follow Luke, Buffy and Dawn's X-wing down the trench.

Vader maneuvers his controls as he looks at his doomed target. He presses the fire buttons on his control sticks. Laserfire shoots toward Dawn's X-wing fighter.

A large burst of Vader's laserfire engulfs Dawn's astromech droid. The arms go limp on the smoking little droid as he makes a high-pitched sound.

Dawn looks frantically back over her shoulder at the droid. Smoke billows out around little the droid and sparks begin to fly. "I've lost my astromech droid."

The three TIE fighters zoom down the Death Star trench in pursuit of Luke, Buffy and Dawn, never breaking formation. Vader adjusts his control sticks, checking his projected targeting screen.

Luke's ship barrels down the trench.

Vader's targeting computer swings around into position. Vader takes careful aim on Dawn's X-wing fighter. "I have you now, Sister!" He pushes the fire buttons.

The three TIE fighters move in on Luke. As Vader's center fighter unleashes a volley of laserfire, one of the TIE ships at his side is hit and explodes into flame. The two remaining  
ships continue to move in.

Dawn looks about, wondering whose laserfire destroyed Vader's wingman.

Vader is taken by surprise, and looks out from his cockpit. "What?"

Vader's wingman searches around him trying to locate the unknown attacker.

Suddenly a familiar freighter flies out of Yavin's sun. "Yahoo!" comes Han's voice.

Dawn smiles, "I knew you couldn't stay away. Your Jacen's son after all."

The Millennium Falcon heads right at the two TIE fighters. It's a collision course.

Vader's wingman spots the pirateship coming at him and warns the Dark Lord. "Look out!"

Vader's wingman panics at the sight of the oncoming pirate starship and veers radically to one side, colliding with Vader's TIE fighter in the process. Vader's wingman crashes into the side wall of the trench and explodes. Vader's damaged ship spins out of the trench with a damaged wing heading for deep space.

Solo's ship moves in toward the Death Star trench. "You're all clear, kid. Now let's blow this thing and go home!"

Dawn smiles, "I have to agree with Han, Luke. Let's blow this popsicle stand."

Luke looks up and smiles. He concentrates on the exhaust port, then fires his laser torpedoes. Luke's torpedoes shoot toward the port and seems to simply disappear into the surface and not explode. But the shots do find their mark and have gone into the exhaust port and are heading for the main reactor.

Luke throws his head back in relief as he takes his fighter out of the trench followed by Buffy and Dawn.

On the Death Star. An Imperial soldier runs to the control panel board and pulls the attack lever as the board behind him lights up. "Stand by to fire at Rebel base."

Several Imperial soldiers, flanking a pensive Grand Moff Tarkin, busily push control levers and buttons. "Standing by."

The rumble of a distant explosion begins.

The Rebel ships race out of sight, leaving the moon-like Death Star alone against a blanket of stars. Several small flashes appear on the surface. The Death Star bursts into a supernova,  
creating a spectacular heavenly display.

Han smiles, "Great shot, kid. That was one in a million."

Luke is at ease, and his eyes are closed as he hear's Obi-Wan's voice "Remember, the Force will be with you...always."

The Rebel ships race toward the fourth moon of Yavin.


	14. Chapter 14: Award

**Chapter 14: Award**

A cheering, gleeful throng of technicians, mechanics, and other inhabitants of the Alliance headquarters swarmed around each fighter as it touched down and taxied into the temple hangar. Several of the other surviving pilots had already vacated their ships and were waiting to greet Luke.

Luke turned to Buffy and Dawn, "If you two hadn't came into the trench when Biggs left I might be dead now."

Dawn smiled at her nephew, "You really think I would have let you die. In truth though this was all you. You listened to Obi-Wan and did what he said. Even after he has become one with the Force he is still training you."

Luke nods and smiles as Leia, Aurora and Willow comes up to him.

"Luke! Luke! Luke!" Leia throws her arms around Luke and hugs him as they dance around in a circle.

Solo runs in toward Luke and they embrace one another, slapping each other on the back. "Hey! Hey!"

"I knew you'd come back," Luke was shouting, "I just knew it! I would've been nothing but dust if you hadn't sailed in like that, Han!"

Dawn smiles, "So did I. I'm proud of you Han."

Han looks at Dawn and smiles before looking at Luke, "Well, I couldn't very well let a flying farm boy go up against that station all by himself. Besides, I was beginning to realize what could happen, and I felt terrible about it, Luke-leaving you to maybe take all the credit and get all the reward."

Luke and Han look at one another, as Solo playfully shoves at Luke's face. Leia moves in between them. "Hey, I knew there was more to you than money."

Aurora walks up next to Han, "As did I, brother."

Han turns and pulls Aurora into an embrace.

They moved slowly away, oblivious to the noise and excitement around them. Between robots and the humans who repaired them there existed a very special relationship. Each partook a little of the other and sometimes the dividing line between man and machine was more blurred than many would admit.

The center of the carnival atmosphere was formed by eight figures who battled to see who could compliment the others the most. When it came to congratulatory back-slapping, however, Chewbacca won by default. There was laughter as the Wookiee looked embarrassed at having nearly flattened Luke in his eagerness to greet him.

Suddenly awed by the adulation of the crowd, Luke turned away. He gave the tired fighter a look of approval, then found his gaze traveling upward, up to the ceiling high overhead. For a second he thought he heard something faintly like a gratified sigh, a relaxing of muscles a crazy old man had once performed in moments of pleasure. Of course, it was probably the intruding hot wind of a steaming jungle world, but Luke smiled anyway at what he thought he saw up there.

There were many rooms in the vast expanse of the temple which had been converted for modern service by the technicians of the Alliance. Even in their desperate need, however, there was something too clean and classically beautiful about the ruins of the ancient throne room for the architects to modify. They had left it as it was, save for scouring it clear of creeping jungle growth and debris.

For the first time in thousands of years that spacious chamber was full. Hundreds of rebel troops and technicians stood assembled on the old stone floor, gathered together for one last time before dispersing to new posts and distant homes. For the first time ever the massed ranks of pressed uniforms and polished semi-armor stood arrayed together in a fitting show of Alliance might.

The banners of the many worlds which had lent support to the rebellion fluttered in the gentle breeze formed inside. At the far end of a long open aisle stood a vision gowned in formal white, barred with chalcedony waves-Leia Organa's signet of office.

Several figures appeared at the far end of the aisle. One, massive and hirsute, showed signs of running for cover, but was urged on down the open row by his companion. It took several minutes for Luke, Buffy, Dawn Han and Chewie.

They stopped before Leia, and Luke recognized General Dodonna among the other dignitaries seated nearby. Chewbacca shuffled nervously, giving every indication of wishing he were someplace else. Solo silenced him as Leia rose and came forward. At the same time banners tilted in unison and all those gathered in the great hall turned to face the dais.

She placed something heavy and golden around Solo's neck, then Chewbacca's-having to strain to do so-and finally around Luke's.

She then turned to Buffy and Dawn, "Today we have witnessed the destruction of the Death Star. But that achievement is not as great as the return of the Jedi Order. During the Old Republic the Jedi were the defenders of the peace. During the Clone Wars they were Generals that led armies." She motioned for Willow and Aurora to stand next to Buffy and Dawn. "Today we have the beginnings of a new Jedi Order, one that will help us with our fight against the Empire and after the restoration of the Republic to once again become defenders of the peace. There are no medals for such so I would rather have a round of applause for Jedi Master Buffy Naberrie, Jedi Master Dawn Skywalker, Jedi Padawan Willow Rosenberg, and Jedi Padawan Aurora Skywalker." She then looks to Luke, "And as soon as a Jedi Master is available, Jedi Padawan Luke Skywalker."

For a moment Buffy wanted to correct Leia and add have her add her own name to that list. But she thought better of it for the time being. Vader likely knew Luke existed since he had destroyed the Death Star. But she doubted he knew Leia was force sensitive. For that reason she felt for the time being it would be best to not train Leia.

Leia then made a signal to the crowd, and the rigid discipline dissolved as every man, woman, and mechanical present was permitted to give full vent to their feelings.

As he stood awash in the cheers and shouts, Luke found that his mind was neither on his possible future with the Alliance nor on the chance of traveling adventurously with Han Solo and Chewbacca. Instead, unlikely as Solo had claimed it might be, he found his full attention occupied by the radiant Leia Organa.

She noticed his unabashed stare, but this time she only smiled.

Several days later Buffy and Dawn sat with Leia and the other leaders of the Rebellion. Leia looked at the assembled group, "The Empire knows were here. We must find a new base."

Buffy smiled, "I've been thinking of that myself, and I did some research. There is a world on the outer rim, it has been the home of pirates and smugglers in years past. It is very unlikely location for a base. So the Empire most likely wouldn't look for us there."

Leia nods, "And what planet is that?"

Dawn smiles, "Hoth. It's an ice planet."

Leia nods, "Then we will go to Hoth. General Dodonna prepare our people for evacuation."


End file.
